As My World Falls Down
by two authors
Summary: 18 years after the Labyrinth, Toby looks through some of Sarah's childhood treasures with his best friend, Alex and accidently wishes her away. Can Toby save Alex from Jareth before she forgets about the world she was taken from?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Written by Katie. My first Labyrinth story! I hope you like it!)

Alex walked out of class, with her hands behind her head, muttering "One more day, one more day, just one more day!"

"You got that right!" said Toby coming behind her.

"Yeah Toby just think! Only one more day of Mrs. Johansson's math class!"

Toby through his arms in the air and shouted "Praise the Lord!" earning himself quite a few stares from other students in the halls. Toby and Alex were both seniors in high school. They had been best friends since anyone could remember. They were pretty much inseparable, much to their teacher's disappointment. They went up to their lockers to put their school books away. Tomorrow was the last day and many of there teachers were feeling generous about home work.

"So what do you want to do?" Toby asked.

"Hit the mall?" Alex suggested.

"Sweet." Suddenly a familiar jingle was heard from Toby's pants.

"Uh…Toby…I believe your pants are ringing…."

Toby took his cell from his pants pocket. "Yo…oh hey sis…..uh-huh…..yeah Alex and I were just heading out. Um…..sure I guess. Yeah hold on." He turned to Alex "My sister wants me to come over to look at a few things she plans on giving away. You want to come?"

"Sarah? Sure! I love too. I also want to talk to here about her new book." Alex smiled. She was always fascinated with Toby's half sister. Toby told Sarah they'd be there soon.

"Yeah…I love you too. Ok see ya in a bit." And he hung up. "Come on we'll take my car."

"Alright then!" Alex held out her arm to him "To Oz?"

Toby smiled "To Oz!" and took her arm. Alex skipped down the hall while Toby walked.

It wasn't a long drive to Sarah's small apartment. Throughout her late teen years and her 20s Sarah had fulfilled her dream of having a career on the stage. Now at age 32 she was an author of books for children and young readers as well.

Toby parked his car outside the apartment building and he and Alex climbed to the second floor, to apartment, 214. Toby knocked. When Sarah answered she looked very happy to see him. Even though she moved closer to home since she got out of college, they barely got to see each other. Toby had grown almost taller then she was.

"I'm so happy you two came." She said smiling. She had known Alex as long as Toby and always thought of her as the baby sister she never had.

"Come inside."

Alex looked at the pictures on Sarah's walls. Some were her theater photos. She had one of her birth mother. And her favorite, the one of Sarah at 14, holding baby Toby. In the living room there was a cardboard box on the couch. In it were, what Toby knew were some of Sarah's prized possessions.

"Sarah…..you're not thinking of actually giving these things away are you?" Toby asked.

"Not exactly…..You see, Toby I thought maybe it would be best if you and Alex took them." Sarah, explained.

"But why? You love these." said Toby looking in the box.

Sarah remanded silent and turned away. In truth the objects in the box caused her great pain. There were too many memories…..some she wasn't sure if were even real. Alex started looking through the box. She pulled out a music box. It was a little doll wearing a ball gown. "Oh how pretty….." she said.

"I remember that….." Toby said. "Sarah almost killed me once for nearly breaking it. Does it still work?"

Alex twisted the little handle. Indeed it did work. The doll started spinning as the music played.

A silent tear ran down Sarah's face as the familiar soft tune played. But she quickly wiped it away.

Alex continued to look through the box and she pulled out a drawing. Judging by the date on it, Alex guessed Sarah must have been 15 or 16 when she drew it. It was a very realistic sketch of Sarah, wearing a ball gown and dancing with a very handsome man, with wild hair.

"Wow! Man, my sketches are pretty crappy compared to that….." said Alex.

While she said this, Toby pulled out something. A little book, with a red leather cover. "Hey…..I don't remember seeing this…." He said.

Alex looked over at the book "The Labyrinth…..sounds interesting."

Sarah had gone into the kitchen to make some tea and didn't hear the two teenagers in the next room. When she came back she wasn't prepared for what she heard.

Alex had opened the book to where it was marked with a red ribbon and read "Through dangers untold….and hardships unnumbered….I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city….." she read out loud.

Sarah's hand shook, she almost dropped her tea. She had thought she'd forgotten.

Alex turned the page, and there was a picture of a man, with white hair. It was the same as Sarah's drawing. Alex could tell mostly by the hair and tight pants. "Oh…..this is him….."

"The Goblin King." Sarah finally brought herself to say.

"He's very handsome." said Alex. And she continued to look through the book. Sarah turned and set her tea on the table.

"Hey Toby look at this!" Alex laughed a bit.

Toby looked over.

"Look, "Goblin curses"! They're pretty funny…..

"Let me see….." he said.

"TOBY!" Sarah said, much louder than she meant to.

"Huh?" Alex and Toby both looked up, startled.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Alex asked.

Sarah looked very startled herself. Her face was very pale. She shook her head. 'No' she thought 'It isn't real. It never was' and indeed none of it had been real to her for years. It all seemed like one beautiful and frightful dream that would forever haunt her. "It's…..It's nothing Alex. I'm sorry. Toby? Why don't you two take the box and sort it out at home? I'm not feeling very well."

Toby nodded as did Alex.

"Ok" said Alex as she slipped the book into her pocket. "You want me to bring some soup later? Mom makes the best chicken noodle ever!"

"Hmm…..yes, thank you Alex." Sarah nodded.

"Alright then." Alex headed towards the door, Toby right behind her with the box in his arms.

"We'll be back in bit, Sarah." Toby promised.

"Bye!" Alex waved.

"Drive safely, Toby!"

"I will!"

And they left. Toby drove Alex to his house where he stilled lived with his mom and dad. They weren't home. They were away for a week and they trusted Toby to stay by him self. They planned to be back before his graduation. Toby and Alex headed inside and Toby placed the box down on the couch. It had been over cast all day and now it was beginning to rain. Alex tried to stop herself from going running into the rain, for rain was her favorite weather to play in.

"Hey, Alex! Catch!" Toby had thrown Alex a stuffed toy he found in the box. It was a red creator with a long nose, long limbs and button eyes.

"Ah!" Alex caught and examined it "aww….it's soo cute!" Alex hugged the toy them sneezed "a….little dusty though."

Toby laughed. "Where's that book?"

Alex pulled the book from her pocket and tossed it to him. Toby caught it.

"It's pretty interesting….." said Alex "there's a maze with a whole bunch of traps, including my favorite, an oubliette, talking doors and optical illusions….."

"Sounds awesome…..feels familiar….." Toby opened the book to the first few pages. "'Say the right words…..' the Goblins said 'and we'll take the babe to the Goblin city…..and you will be free…..'" he read out loud. Alex stood in the middle of the living room and listened. Toby started walking towards the kitchen while still reading. Alex looked at the sketch again…..Sarah was dancing with the Goblin King…..

"'I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, right now!'" Toby read.

Suddenly all the light in the house went off at once, leaving the teenagers in total darkness.

"Alex?"

"Toby? What's going on?"

Lightening flashed outside, causing Alex to jump. For some strange reason she felt she wasn't alone in the room. It wasn't until she felt the cold hands on her arms and legs that's she panicked. She tried to scream, but it was silenced by another clammy hand.

"Alex?" Toby said, finding his way out of the kitchen "Alex, are you alright?"

Needless to say there was no answer. But he could have sworn he heard a high pitch cackle, in the living room. "Alex, stop fooling around! Where are you?"

Toby still had the book in his hand. When his vision adjusted to the dark, Alex was nowhere in sight.

"Alex if you're trying to scare me…..believe it or not, its starting to work!" Toby thought he could hear things moving around the room but when ever he turned to look, there was nothing. Shadows were dancing wildly on the walls as the lightening continued to flash. And before Toby could tuck, the front door burst open, and in flew an owl, with its claws out stretched. Sure that it meant to claw his eyes out, Toby shield his face with his arms. When nothing came at him, he slowly brought his arms down. Toby dropped the book. In the door way stood a man. He wore a shimmering dark blue cape and black pants (which were much too tight in Toby's opinion) and he had a very wild hairdo.

"Well, well, well….." the stranger spoke "Young Toby is it?"

"Who…..who are you?" Toby asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "And how do you know me!"

"We've met years ago….."

"What? Where is Alex!"

"Come, come, Toby, You should know very well where she is…..or have you finished the book?"

"The bo-" Toby looked down at his feet where the book had fallen open. "You're…..The Goblin King?"

Jareth laughed "You sound surprised."

"But…..you couldn't…..Alex! Bring her back!"

"What's said is said." Jareth crossed his arms.

"But that's not fair!"

Jareth rolled his eyes "It runs in the family I see….." he muttered. "Come here, Toby. You wish to find Alex?" When Toby nodded Jareth moved aside and pointed out the door. "She's there, in my castle."

Toby looked out the front door and instead of the front yard he saw the great labyrinth spread out across the land. And then he saw the castle in the center. "The castle…..beyond the Goblin city? It can't be….."

"You can still turn back, Toby….." Jareth stood behind him.

"No."

"So be it. You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before Alex becomes one of us forever….." Jareth's voice trailed off. Toby looked behind him to see the Goblin king had disappeared, and so had his home. He stared out at the castle, it seemed so far. But he knew he couldn't turn back now.

(A/N: Chapter two is on the way! Please **Review** and check out my other stories! I hope your enjoying it so far!)


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up, but kept her eyes closed, for her head hurt like hell and she didn't want the light to add to it. She brought her palm to her forehead and rubbed it a bit.  
  
"Ow....." she moaned.  
  
"Hehehehe!!! Wakie wakie!" a high pitch voiced squealed in her ear.  
  
"Huh? Ow....." The noise seemed to add to her pain.  
  
"Wake up!!! Haha!" laughed another voice, this one more gruff.  
  
Alex kept her eyes shut "Who's there?" she asked tiredly "Toby?"  
  
All she received in answer was more laughter. Alex's eyes then shot open, and what she saw nearly made her pass out again! There were Goblins EVERYWHERE! Alex was surrounded by them! She tried to catch her breath and while scooting as far from them as possible. But when she did she unwittingly backed into something.....no, somebody. She slowly raised her head to see a man standing over her! As quick as she could, Alex jumped up, taking a defensive stance. The man let out a laugh, clearly amused.  
  
"You mustn't be frightened, the Goblins are quite harmless....." he said.  
  
"Who are you? And where am I?!" Alex demanded, then what he had said to her sunk in "Goblins.....?"  
  
"That's right, Alex."  
  
"Wait, I know who you are! I recognize you! You're the Goblin king!"  
  
Jareth bowed slightly "That I am."  
  
"But why am I here?" Alex asked again.  
  
"Oh you're a clever girl, Alex. Can you not think why?"  
  
Alex looked around, trying to think. She saw that she must have been in the castle. Just like in the book. THE BOOK! She just remembered. She had the book! She searched her pockets, but to her disappointment it wasn't there. "My book.....where is it?" She tried to retrace her steps in her mind. Everything she remembered was seemed very fuzzy now. She was in the living room.....looking at Sarah's drawing and Toby was.....'Oh crap!' thought Alex. Toby had the book.  
  
She turned back to Jareth, who now had something in his hand.  
  
"I have a gift for you Alex." he said.  
  
"A gift?" Alex asked confused. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a crystal, Alex." he began juggling the crystal on his hand.  
  
"Why......would you give it to ME? I don't understand any of this! Take me home!"  
  
"Have you ever longed to see your dreams, Alex?' Jareth asked.  
  
Alex stopped for a second, she watched as the King balanced the crystal as it gracefully slid on his leather glove. She was tempted to take it from him, and see what she long for. But she shook her head "You're playing mind games with me.....please, just let me go home! I want nothing to do with this!" She brought her head down for she didn't want him to see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
  
Jareth placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head back up "We shall see, Alex....."  
  
The girl was truly frightened now. "What is it you want from me.....?"  
  
He didn't answer. He turned away and called out "Eponine!"  
  
Alex didn't know what he was up to but she wasn't about to be ignored "Answer me Jareth!" she stood defiantly. "That IS your name.....isn't it?"  
  
"It is....." Jareth turned back to her "But for the time being you will address me as "Your Majesty"."  
  
"I will do no such thing!" Alex was outraged.  
  
Jareth shot her a glare "You will obey me while you're here. Where is that girl? Eponine!"  
  
"Yes, your Majesty?"  
  
Alex turned to see a little girl come running through the door, and was trying to climb over the goblins. She looked around 8 years old and had a head of long brown ringlets. She wore a brown dress what was slightly tattered at the hem. Alex knew she was a servant.  
  
"A child?" she whispered.  
  
"Show her to her room." said Jareth.  
  
"Yes your Majesty....."  
  
Alex was about to tell him off, but the Goblin King had disappeared.  
  
"Come, Miss." said the little girl, and she started heading towards the door. Alex looked around the room and decided that anywhere else was better than staying in a room with these disgusting little creatures. So she reluctantly followed the child.  
  
She started leading Alex through the big castle that was truly a labyrinth itself. It was full of twists and turns and passages. Alex was sure she would get lost on her own. She wondered how this little girl in front of her knew her around this place. After they were halfway up the stairs, Alex decided to break the silence between them "Eponine?"  
  
"Yes, Miss?"  
  
"What sort of person is your 'king'?"  
  
"What do you mean, Miss?" Eponine turned to her, her big emerald eyes were full of confusion.  
  
"I don't know.....I just.....wanted to know.....what he's like....." Alex thought perhaps this girl was too young to understand.  
  
"It really isn't my place to say, Miss.....But his Majesty has been rather troubled....."  
  
"Troubled?" Alex asked. Eponine had finally stopped in front of an oak door.  
  
"This shall be your room, Miss."  
  
"Wait! Tell me more! Why was he troubled?"  
  
But little Eponine wasn't listening. She opened door to what was Alex's bedroom. Alex gasped. It was a rather large room. There was a four poster bed, and a beautiful vanity. As Alex looked around, Eponine opened the windows to let in a breeze. Alex saw that it was a balcony. "Wow....."  
  
"Your wardrobe, Miss is over her....." Eponine gestured toward a large wooden cabinet. "...and the washroom is in there. If you should need anything, I will be here."  
  
".....thanx....." said Alex who seemed to be in a daze as she wondered onto the balcony. She gazed down the goblin city, and beyond there, the labyrinth.  
  
"The king requests that you dine with him tonight, Miss."  
  
"Well you may tell him that I disincline to inquest to his request." She said, quoting.  
  
"As you wish. Miss." Eponine bowed and retreated towards the door "Do you wish to take supper in your room than?"  
  
"...I'm not hungry....." Alex didn't even bother looking at the girl.  
  
"Miss, you are not well....."  
  
Alex had had enough by now she was so angry that she would go mad! She had been taken from her home and away from those she loved and was brought into the world that frightened her without an explanation an a CHILD was telling her she was not well! Alex turned on Eponine, now furious. "NO, I am NOT well, I'm ANGRY! I've just been kidnapped by some psychopath and his army of little terds, taken to some freak-show castle and no one will tell me ANYTHING!!!" she screamed!  
  
Eponine got down on her hands and knees and lowered her face to the ground "Forgive me, Mistress! I apologize, I should have said nothing....." the child said in a shaky voice.  
  
Alex saw she had frightened her and quickly calmed herself "Get up, Eponine.....I don't deserve to be bowed to.....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper."  
  
Eponine got up slowly. Alex turned back to gaze at the labyrinth.  
  
"Does, Miss wish to have a bath?"  
  
"No, not now.....I just need time to think." And Alex sat down. She rested her head on her knees, trying not to cry.  
  
Eponine left without saying another word.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the castle, the Goblin King was sitting the library, thinking. It was before long that Eponine joined. Jareth didn't even have to look up to know it was her, he just motioned with his hand to come closer.  
  
"Well?" he asked, still not looking up.  
  
"She refuses to eat, Your Majesty." Eponine, knelt at her master's feet.  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"Forgive me, Your Majesty.....but may I ask you.....?" Eponine hesitated.  
  
Jareth looked at her and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Why IS she here? Is she not who you wished.....?"  
  
"No, child, she isn't. Eponine, you of Sarah.....the only human to defeat my Labyrinth....."  
  
"I do sir. Not one creature, here doesn't know her name."  
  
"I'd like it better if you didn't remind me....." Jareth raised his voice slightly, showing he was displeased. Eponine immediately fell silent. "Anyway, her brother is in the labyrinth now.....as of now he has 12 hours and 20 minutes to find your mistress. He is bound to get lost. I know Sarah will stop at nothing to be sure her brother is safe at home. And when she finds him gone.....she will come for him. And now I have the girl in my possession, a second hostage....."  
  
"Sarah will return?" Eponine's eyes widened.  
  
"That she will, little one....." Jareth grinned. ".....and I shall have my revenge....."  
  
Eponine bowed her head.  
  
Back in the Labyrinth Toby was lucky enough to find his way in without much difficulty (it seemed somebody had left the door open.) But now he had another problem.....he had been walking in a straight line for what must have been half an hour and wasn't getting anywhere!  
  
"What the hell is this? This just goes on and on! How can they call this a labyrinth?"  
  
With a sigh of frustration, he was about to lean against the wall but seemed to disappear from behind him, causing him to land flat on his butt! "What the-" Toby looked up "He TRICKED me!!" he shouted when he saw he was deceived. "There were openings all this time!" it was true, the opening were hidden within the walls. Everything was an allusion. "What a cheat!" he muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" a familiar voice echoed around Toby, practically making him jump from his skin! "Sorry....." Toby knew now that the king would always be watching, and listening, though he wasn't sure how. He looked around now trying to find the castle. When he spotted it, he headed towards it "Don't worry, Alex.....I'm coming to get you....."  
  
Alex, unfortunately, couldn't here him. She didn't even know they were in the same world anymore. She sat on her balcony still, waiting. Eponine knocked on her door with a tray of food in her arms. She let herself in when Alex allowed her "I know you said you weren't hungry, Miss, but I brought some supper for you just the same....."  
  
"That's kind of you, Eponine....."  
  
"I can't have my Mistress go hungry." She brought the tray to Alex's night stand.  
  
Alex turned to her "Wait, 'YOUR' mistress?"  
  
"For as long as you're here, Miss, I am your servant." Eponine said no more and went to turning down the bed sheets.  
  
Alex turned her attention back to the sky and started quoting from one of her favorite books "Long, long ago, some 5,000 years before the fellowship was formed to escort the Ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins of the Shire, to the land of Morder, the Dark Lord Sauron sought the friendship of Elves....."  
  
Eponine looked up from her work and listened. Alex wiped a tear from her cheek furiously. It wasn't missed by her little servant.  
  
"My Mistress is crying....." she went to her.  
  
"No.....I am not crying....." Alex lied.  
  
"Miss, you need to lie down. It will be alright, his Majesty means you no harm. You are safe , Miss, lie down....."  
  
Alex continued to wipe tears away, angrily.  
  
"Miss, you'll make yourself sick.....please....." Eponine wanted to bring her lady inside, she took her hand, but Alex gently pulled away.  
  
"I'm going to stay here for awhile.....I'll be ok."  
  
Eponine nodded "But I must insist that you try to eat something."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
As all this was taking place, Jareth watched from his crystal.  
  
Eponine left her lady to be alone. Alex started singing sadly...  
  
"Home is behind The world's ahead And there are many paths to tread..... Through shadow..... To the edge of night..... Until the stars are all alright.....  
  
Mist and shadow..... Cloud and shade..... All shall fade..... All shall..... .....Fade....." Alex broke down on the last line. She wept on her knees.  
  
Unable to watch anymore, the King set aside his crystal and pondered on what more he could do now.  
  
Alex sobbed. She looked up only for a second.....but a second was all that was needed. When she looked up she saw the toy that Toby had found in the box, laying by the door leading to the balcony. She was holding it when the Goblins had took her away. She left it in the thrown room. Eponine must have retrieved it for her. Alex reached over and grabbed on of its long red limbs and held it close, now drifting into a tortured sleep.  
  
Toby sighed. He had reached yet another dead end. "Great....." he turned around and was about to go back when he saw the path was now gone.  
  
"Oh damn it! This place is changing!" he yelled now, very frustrated.  
  
"Hahaha! That's right! I suppose your going to say it's not fair?"  
  
Toby turned back around where the dead end WAS but in it's place where two doors both guarded by two strange guards.....who both seemed to have two heads.  
  
"Uh....no I'm not, though that happens to be the case." Toby said answering one of the guards who asked the question. "Wasn't this a dead end? No wait, its behind me now."  
  
"That's right!" said another guard.  
  
"Well what are you all doing here?" Toby asked.  
  
"Well the only way out of here is to try one of these doors....." said the guard in red.  
  
And then the guard in blue spoke "One leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth and the other one leads....."  
  
"Wait!" Toby interrupted "Let me guess.....the other will lead me to my death.....heh right?" The gaurds stared at him.  
  
"Awe nuts! This one's no fun!" complained the guard in red.  
  
"Uh.....ok.....ok so that's it. Alright. Well which door is which?" Toby asked.  
  
"You can only asked one of us." Said the blue guard "And one always tells the truth....."  
  
"And one of us always lies!" said the red.  
  
Toby thought for a moment. Apparently things weren't always what they seemed in this place....Red in the real world would be closest to death and pain.....blue was a safer color. "Hmm.....would he try to trick me?" Toby asked himself "Ok the Red door."  
  
"Huh? But you didn't ask!" said Red.  
  
"Oh forget it! I bet neither of you tell the truth! Let me through!"  
  
The Red Guard opened the door and Toby walked through.  
  
Alex woke up, shivering from the wind that blew by the balcony. She pulled her jacket tightly around herself. "I guess it wasn't a dream....." she said quietly.  
  
Eponine came out quickly onto the balcony and she didn't look happy. "Miss, come inside! You'll catch your death!" she took her Mistress hand and pulled her up with surprising strength for somebody her size.  
  
"Whoa....." Alex was taken by great surprise but stood.  
  
"Forgive me, Miss, but I know what's best. Now come inside, your bath is ready."  
  
"Yes.....a bath sounds nice." Alex followed the little girl into the wash room where a bubble bath waited. The path tub was as large as a small pool. Alex quickly dis-robed and slipped into the hot water.  
  
"Does, Miss prefer roses or lavender?"  
  
"Do you have 'Milk and Honey'?"  
  
"I do, Miss."  
  
"Eponine, stop calling me, Miss. Alex is fine....."  
  
"As you wish.....but I must insist I address you as 'Miss' while in the presence of the King or anyone else. It wouldn't be proper if I do otherwise."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Alex agreed "You'll be the only proper person in the room when I'm around....."  
  
"When one lives for so long they must learn to be proper....." said Eponine.  
  
Alex paused and looked at her "But.....you look so young.....Just how old are you anyway?"  
  
"I shall be reaching 800 in three years....."  
  
"Huh?" Sarah looked at her closely.  
  
Eponine brushed her brown curls back, revealing her pointed ears. Alex was shocked.  
  
"An elf?" was all she could say. Eponine nodded. Her lady leaned back in the bath letting all of this sink in "Elves, Goblins.....the Labyrinth. This is all way too much....."  
  
Eponine brought a lovely bottle of scented oils and poured some in the bath. "It will all be alright, Mi-sorry.....Alex....."  
  
"If it pleases you, Eponine, you can call me 'Miss'....." Alex smiled slightly. "I don't want you to have to correct yourself all the time....."  
  
"Thank you, Miss. It is easier. Miss you seemed surprised to see that I am an elf. Before.....in your world.....are there no goblins? Or elves?"  
  
Alex chuckled "Only in one's imagination.....but there was a place.....called Middle Earth....."  
  
"Middle Earth?"  
  
"Yeah....." Alex closed her eyes "If I could choose any place to live.....it would be there....."  
  
"Best keep your eyes closed, Miss. I'll wash your hair....." Eponine had already wetted her hands.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Eponine lathered up Alex's hair and then rinsed. "Now, Miss, relax. I'll leave you to soak a bit." And she went back into the bedroom, taking Alex's clothes with her. She didn't see the silent tears escape from her lady's eyes this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah was writing at her desk and suffering from a minor headache. It had been a couple hours and Toby and Alex still hadn't come back. They hadn't even called. She really didn't feel like being alone at this time. And even though Toby was old enough to look after himself, she didn't like it that he was home alone. She picked up the phone and dialed home.  
  
"Hi! This.....this is the Williams...and...and we're not home....." a toddler's voice said on the other end.  
  
"Ha-ha come on Toby, we got to go!" said a teenage girl.  
  
"Ok.....leave a note....bye-bye!" The toddler laughed. Then there was the tone.  
  
Sarah couldn't help but smile. They had made that message for the family answering machine years ago. And her stepmother thought it was so adorable, she couldn't find the heart to erase it. But Sarah's smile soon faded. Her brother hadn't picked up the phone. Toby could have gone somewhere with Alex. But he should have called her. Teenagers.....  
  
Sarah decided she would wait a little longer and they didn't call or pick up when she did, she would go check on them.  
  
Alex wept as she sat in the now cooling water. Her little maid brought in some fresh, towels. When she saw her lady's tears she quickly dashed to her side "Oh.....Mistress....."  
  
"Hmm.....? Oh, it's alright, Eponine....." Alex dunked her head in the water to wash her tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Alex nodded and smiled to hide her pain, but there was no fooling the young elf. But Eponine decided to leave this matter to the King. She held out a fluffy white towel "Come, Miss, before you prune."  
  
Alex stood from out of the bath and Eponine wrapped the towel around her. "Your dress is laying out on the bed, Miss. When you dry I'll help you." Eponine said, leaving the bathroom once again.  
  
"Um.....thanks....." Alex really wasn't used to this kind of treatment and had always learned to take care of herself. She felt that Eponine was spoiling her and she that she must stay firm. But in this place.....it seemed very hard to do so.  
  
"Are you dry, Miss?" Eponine called from her room.  
  
"I.....I am....."  
  
"We must get you dressed now. I don't want you to chill with that wet hair."  
  
"I really can dress myself if it's all the same to you....."  
  
"I'm not so sure, Miss....."  
  
"Of course I can! Why not?" Alex came into the bed room and looked around. "Um.....where are my clothes?"  
  
Eponine smiled and pointed to the bed. Alex gasped. Lying on the bed was a black dress, it looked like something Alex had seen out of a painting. It had a full skirt, and low neck and long white sleeves that had black fabric wrapped around them. It was a dress that Anne Bolyne had worn.  
  
"Wow.....Maybe I'll need help afterall....." Alex said. Eponine nodded at that.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Alex was standing in front of a full length mirror. Eponine was kneeling beside her and was fixing the hem of the skirt. Alex was amazed. She had no idea that it was possible for her to look so royal.....so sophisticated. Her thoughts suddenly turned however to the Goblin King. Who was he? Why did he bring her here? What did he want? And WHY would he provide her with a wonderful room, and loyal servant and beautiful clothes? Sooner or later, she WOULD find out.....even at risk of bodily harm.  
  
"Miss, are you pleased?"  
  
Alex sighed and nodded her head smiling. Eponine stood "You look beautiful." She said. Alex blushed slightly and looked back at the mirror "Is there some sort of occasion? I mean, this is a pretty fancy costume....."  
  
"Not today, Miss.....but soon....." Eponine paused.  
  
"Soon? Why what's going to happen?" Alex turned to her little maid.  
  
"I'm not sure I am the one to tell you. You'll find out. But this....." she indicated to the gown ".....is an afternoon dress."  
  
"An 'afternoon dress'? You mean there is more?"  
  
"Of course, Miss. Have you not looked in your wardrobe?"  
  
Alex shook her head. Eponine's smile grew as she walked over to the large wooden cabinet, and opened the doors. Inside were dozens of different (but gorgeous) dresses hanging up in a row. Alex's mouth hung open "Wha.....wha....." she shook her head in disbelief "Wow....."  
  
"And only the best....." said Eponine.  
  
"But.....why me?"  
  
Eponine stops in mid-step. She might have said too much. "His Majesty will wish to see you, Miss." She said.  
  
Alex looked down, thinking. This may be a chance to finally get some answers. "Sure.....right now?"  
  
"Yes.....in the gardens....." Eponine nodded.  
  
Alex took a deep breath.  
  
"Come follow me....." Eponine said as she walked out the door. Alex followed a bit hesitantly at first, then at full pace. She didn't want the little elf to know that she was very afraid.  
  
Eponine led her lady out into the wild flower garden. It was behind the castle and away from the Goblin city. Alex looked around, taking in the lovely sights and scents around her. "It's beautiful....." she whispered.  
  
"Yes....." Eponine sighed looking around too. She brought Alex to a marble fountain that stood in the middle of the massive garden. "You wait here, Miss. His Majesty will meet you in moments." She said.  
  
Alex nodded as the little maid left. As she waited she started pacing a bit. Sarah had always told her that "patience was a virtue" but she never bought that. She wasn't sure what was going on. Why was she so nervous? "Because he frightens me....." she told herself. An Owl hooted from on top of the angel statue of the fountain. The sound startled her at first but when she looked up to see she smiled. Alex had always liked owls. They were very mystical creatures and she never seen one up close before.  
  
The beautiful bird flew off the angel's head and landed on the ground in front of Alex. Her eyes followed it's every move and she held out her hand towards it "Come on.....don't be afraid, I won't hurt you....." she smiled, wanting a better look at this feathered creature.  
  
The bird stepped closer, close enough for Alex to touch. Alex was surprised at how tame he seemed to be. She reached out and the owl let her brush her fingers through his head feathers. They were softer than silk. But it didn't last, that owl soon backed away and hid his head under his wing.  
  
Alex looked at the bird, puzzled. He seemed to.....transform. He grew in size, his soft gold wing feathers turn dark brown. Smoke soon surrounded the creature and Alex was sent into a coughing fit! When the smoke cleared she couldn't make out what was standing in front of her. But it removed what was now a brown cape, to reveal his face. It was none other than the Goblin King.  
  
Alex gasped and stepped back withdrawing her hand which was still outstretched. She definitely wasn't expecting THAT to happen.  
  
Jareth looked amused, though Alex didn't find this funny in the least. In fact she felt rather violated!  
  
"I'm sorry to have frightened you so, Miss Alex." Said Jareth, but he didn't look as though he really meant it.  
  
"I.....I wasn't frightened! I was just.....surprised." Alex turned her head, she couldn't look at the king. He laughed "That much is clear." He said then he took a good look at Alex, she looked stunning in that dress. Alex stood looking at her side, not wanting to make any unnecessary eye contact.  
  
"Oh come now, Alex. I promise I won't burn your eyes out." He walked up her and gave her chin a nudge in his direction "You had a better chance of getting them pecked out by the owl."  
  
Alex sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before looking at the man standing before her. She WAS frightened, but one could tell that she was trying with all her might to stay strong. Jareth searched her eyes "You have a lot of spirit....."  
  
"So I've been told....." Alex was having trouble breathing.  
  
"It's not everyday we find one such as you here. Tell me, Alex, how are you enjoying my castle?"  
  
"I've only seen the stairs, the room that was provided for me, and what I'm guessing is your throne room.....so far.....it's charming." Jareth could tell that she was choosing her words carefully and he nodded. She was wise.  
  
"Would you care for a walk in the gardens?" he asked her.  
  
After considering it for a moment, Alex saw her chance. She agreed. The two walked along the path, Jareth let Alex walked a few steps ahead, which made her feel uneasy.  
  
"I trust Eponine is behaving herself?" said Jareth  
  
"She's a very polite young.....elf. She treats me like a queen."  
  
Jareth nodded though Alex couldn't see. Eponine had so much of her father in her that it pleased him to know she was behaving.  
  
"I have a question.....well, a few, actually....." Alex said.  
  
"Go on....."  
  
Alex inhaled, being sure to choose her words wisely. "Why am I here?" She turned to face the King "A-and who are you, exactly?"  
  
"You.....are here for many reasons, Alex."  
  
"What reasons?" She was becoming bolder.  
  
"For one, it wasn't my doing that brought you here....."  
  
Alex gave him a puzzled look, what was he talking about?  
  
"You read the book have you not?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Only.....only a little bit.....why?"  
  
"Do you know what happened to the babe in the story?"  
  
She thought but nothing came to her "I.....I don't remember....."  
  
"Well do you remember Toby's last words before you were taken? Think Alex.....think really hard....."  
  
Alex closed her eyes and didn't say anything for many minutes. She saw Toby taking the book into the kitchen.....he was reading.....Suddenly her eyes snapped opened "The Goblin Curse....."  
  
Jareth smiled.  
  
"But.....But Toby didn't.....he didn't mean anything! He didn't mean it!" she nearly shouted.  
  
"Neither did Sarah when she wished him away....."  
  
"Sarah? What does she have to do with this?!"  
  
"You see, Alex, once the words are spoken whoever is wished away is then in my power. At least, if they are not claimed by the little time they have.....Sarah was lucky enough to beat it." His last words were said in a low growl, which sent chills down Alex's spine.  
  
"Sarah.....beat you maze? Then.....all those drawings.....those stories....."  
  
"They were real, Alex." Jareth continued to walk on. But Alex walked behind him this time. "Tell me. Who are you really?" she asked.  
  
"You shall find out.....but only in time, my dear. Only in time....."  
  
"Time is what I don't have.....nor do I have the patience left." Alex was suddenly angry for reasons beyond her. "13 hours.....I remember that....."  
  
Jareth pointed to a grandfather clock that Alex hadn't even noticed was there. "7 and half hours....." he said.  
  
Alex tried to blink back her angry tears "So.....you're just going to turn me into a goblin, are you.....?! Have your little fun!?!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh I don't think so Alex" Jareth said smirking.  
  
Alex was surprised but was remained angry "Oh?! Something else then?? A toad perhaps?! Oh I know! A worm!" Alex's voice was dripping painfully with sarcasm "Yes, that's it! A slimy, little worm! You'd love that, wouldn't you?!?!"  
  
Jareth was laughing at her outburst "Oh you silly girl, where do you get these ideas? But.....perhaps.....a worm would suit you....."  
  
She simply glared at the Goblin King, seething with anger "I'll knock your teeth out before you do any such thing....." her fists were shaking as she spoke. She was too angry to be afraid anymore, to angry to reason herself.....  
  
"Oh relax, girl....."  
  
"Relax?!!" Alex tried to calm her self anyway, seeing no point in plotting the downfall of someone who could probably do anything with her at any time.  
  
"Best be careful.....you'll do yourself an injury."  
  
Alex closed her eyes again, mentally cursing herself for what she was about to say "I'm sorry....." it was the LAST thing she wanted to say, but she felt that her outburst was wasteful and too rude, even towards HIM.  
  
"Perhaps its best that you went inside....." he said.  
  
Alex nodded and turned away, she was about to go in when she stopped and turned to him again. She curtsied, something she had never done.....to anyone.....ever.....with that she turned and walked away heading back to the castle.  
  
"The girl learns fast....." were Jareth's last words before he disappeared.  
  
Back in the aboveground Sarah couldn't wait any longer. It's been way too much time! Toby knew better, he would have called! Sarah got into her car and drove to her old house. She hadn't been there to visit in quite some time. She pulled up in the driveway and walked onto the porch. She was surprised to find the door ajar. She stepped inside "Toby? Alex?!" There was no answer.  
  
She searched the kitchen, and the upstairs rooms, the house was empty. She went into the living room and took out her cell, to call Toby's. He left it on the couch "Damn it!"  
  
Sarah looked around. Where could they be? Suddenly her eyes fell to the floor, she dropped her phone. Lying open on the carpet was her little red book.  
  
"Oh God.....The Labyrinth....." 


	4. Chapter 4

Toby could feel his luck running out, he hasn't seen anybody or anything living for a while and he was wondering if he may have after all picked the wrong door. Was his certain death to wander in this maze for all eternity? He could have that much time left. Toby sighed, and leaned against the wall hedge. He looked up to find the castle looking smaller and smaller.  
  
"Seems the more I go the further I get....." He than thought of Alex trapped in the castle all alone "I.....I've come too far, I can't stop. I've long past the point of no return." He was about to go on when he heard something, or he thought he did. It sounded like a chirping. He looked around but saw nothing he started walking again.  
  
He had gone about 50 paces when he heard it again, and this time he wad positive he heard it. He looked around, when he heard the small sound of little feet on tiles coming toward him. He turned only to see what looked like a brown fur ball running by. Before he could even try to make out what it was, he heard something else, something he knew he heard before. He looked up "AHHHH!!!!" he cried and ducked down. An enormous bird (it looked like a giant hawk) swooped down, its huge talons barley missing Toby as he dropped to the ground. Toby lifted his head after it past. The hawk was after the animal that ran by him. He could hear it chirping and could have sworn he heard the words "Help me!!!" Toby got up and ran in the direction he saw them go.  
  
He ran in an open space, and saw the hawk had landed and the little creature (whatever it was) was out of breath and ready to collapse. This reminded Toby when is a boy he new in kindergarten showed him how he fed mice to his pet snake. Toby knew he couldn't just watch this little animal get eaten. Toby picked up an old tree branch and threw it. His intention wasn't to hit the great bird but to startle it. His plan worked, the stick just missed the giant wing, and with a screech the hawk took flight.  
  
Toby knew the bird would be angry and might come back to he acted quickly, he picked up the little fury creature (which seemed to have passed out) and carried it out of the open space and into the narrow walls. He stopped when he felt it moving in his arms, it looked up at him with big green eyes, gave a loud chirp and leaped out of his arms. But it didn't run away, just sat in front of him.  
  
It was the strangest little thing Toby had ever seen...well so far. It looked something like a cat, with a catlike face and eyes, but its ears had little fury tuffs, kind of like feathers. Its body was sitting up right with its little paws curled in front of it, like a squirrel. It even had a squirrel's tail.  
  
"You saved me!" it chirped in a high voice "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Uh.....your're welcome....." Toby said, it little shocked that the creature spoke English.  
  
"I'm Minx!" it's introduced and Toby new then it was female.  
  
"I'm Toby. Do you know how to get to the castle, Minx?"  
  
Looked up with her cat eyes at the castle and hopped onto the hedge. "I know how," she said "but it's no way for a human to go. I would just hop from wall to wall if I wanted to get to castle."  
  
Toby frowned. He couldn't climb onto the walls they would too high.  
  
"But I can help you get there!" Minx said in a happy voice "I can help guide you through!"  
  
"Really?! You'd do that for me?" Toby asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh course! You saved my life! And I always return favors!"  
  
"Let's hurry, I don't have much time to waste."  
  
"Ok, this way! Follow me!" and Minx started walking on all fours down the hedge.  
  
"Um...Minx?" Toby said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly ARE you?"  
  
"I'm a Squitten!" she announced proudly.  
  
"Ah.....a squitten...." Toby shook his head, he knew by now that Minx wouldn't be the strangest thing in this place.  
  
Back in the above ground, Sarah was panicking. She had tried to convince her self that Toby and Alex were NOT in the Underground, they just couldn't be. She had been convinced for so long that the Labyrinth had been a dream. But the more she thought about it, the more real it was becoming, and it made sense that it was where Toby and Alex were.  
  
She had to find them and get them both out. But how? She wasn't about to wish herself away. There was no way she would give herself into Jareth's power. There was only one other way she could think of. Sarah got up from the couch and marched upstairs to her old bedroom. It was still the same as it looked when she left for college. She sat down in front of her mirror. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she had to try. She took a deep breath and said "I need you Hoggle.....Sir Dydimus, Ludo.....I need you." Sarah sat in silence, thinking they wouldn't come. They had forgotten about me she thought. She got out of her chair to leave the room when "Sarah back!"  
  
"Ludo?" There standing by her bed was the big red haired beast.  
  
"Hello, Sarah!" Hoggle was sitting on her bed and next to him was Sir Didymus.  
  
"Hoggle! Sir Didymus! You're here! You.....I can't believe it!" Sarah hugged them all.  
  
"Of course, my lady!" the little knight said.  
  
"We said we would always come, should you need us." said Hoggle.  
  
"I never thought.....oh I'm so happy!" Sarah hugged Hoggle again. "It's been much too long. And you three haven't changed!"  
  
"But our lady has changed quite a bit." Didymus said, noticing that Sarah had grown taller and looked older. "But still as lovely as ever!"  
  
Sarah smiled at his words but soon her face fell again "I must tell you what happened....."  
  
"We know. Missy." Hoggle interrupted "Your, brother Toby is in the Underground."  
  
"You all knew? How? Why didn't you come and tell me?"  
  
"Sarah, you must understand that we can only come when you call for us." Sir Didymus explain. Sarah nodded.  
  
"And about everybody in the Labyrinth knows when somebody new is there and running it." said Hoggle.  
  
"He's running the Labyrinth? But what happened?" she asked, starting to panic again.  
  
"Apparently, my lady, he made a wish....." said Didymus.  
  
Sarah knew then. Toby must have wished Alex away. Whether they were playing or it was simply an accident, Sarah didn't know. She could have kicked herself for letting them getting anywhere near that book!  
  
"I can't let Jareth win!" she said "I need to go back!"  
  
All three of her friends looked at her in shock. "Please.....Toby needs me, I have to get there. Can you take me?" she asked them hopefully.  
  
"Well.....yes my Lady.....it IS possible but....." Didymus paused.  
  
"But, Sarah.....we may not be able to bring you back. You could be trapped in the Underground forever!" Hoggle explained.  
  
"I have to take that chance! If I don't, Toby AND Alex may be trapped there forever! I have to help my brother, he doesn't know the Underground like I did. And I can't sit here safe when he's out there! Please, Hoggle! Please, you must take me back!"  
  
Hoggle sighed. He knew he couldn't change her mind. And he knew that it wouldn't be right to leave her here. He looked at Didymus, who nodded. They had helped Sarah rescue his brother from the Labyrinth once, and they will do it again!  
  
"We will take you, Sarah."  
  
Back in the Labyrinth Toby was getting very aggravated. Minx wasn't doing the best job in helping. She was so quick he had trouble keeping up and she led him into more dead ends then he could count.  
  
"Minx! This isn't working!" he shouted as she started to sprint off again.  
  
"Don't worry Toby! I found the right way this time! Honest!" she called back.  
  
Toby sighed and followed her once again. Suddenly as he was about to turn the corner, Minx jumped into his arms with a squeak. He wasn't expecting it and nearly fell over "Ahhhh! Minx! What the hell are you....?"  
  
"Shhh! Quiet! There's a monster sleeping there!" she indicated around the corner.  
  
"A monster?" he asked, not really sure he could believe her.  
  
"Yes! A monster!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! It's so big!"  
  
Toby looked at the little creature in his arms "Minx, with you EVERYTHING is big!" and with that he continued and around the corner and what he saw almost made him cry out. There, on a pillar was certainly something BIG! It was a Sphinx! Toby only could know what it was because Ancient Egyptian history was one of his favorite courses. He calmed himself when he realized something. "You silly thing" He said quietly to Minx "it's only stone!"  
  
"No! Look!" Minx said pointing at the Sphinx. Then Toby saw actually breathing! It was ALIVE!! The creature was sleeping.....and snoring....  
  
"I told you so!" whispered Minx, who was clinging to Toby's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh! It's ok.....I think we can move past it, if we're quiet." Not taking his eyes off the sleeping Sphinx, Toby started to tip-toe around the pillar. But he wouldn't be aloud to pass so easily. He was so busy watching the Sphinx that he didn't see the twig on the ground.  
  
SNAP!  
  
"Uh-oh....." Minx said.  
  
The Sphinx snorted and sputtered, blinking his eyes open "What-what??" he said, his voice kind of reminded Toby of a British colonel. The beast looked around and spotted Toby and Minx. "Hmm....."  
  
"Uh....." Toby cleared his throat. He was a bit surprised this thing didn't pounce on him yet!  
  
The Sphinx said nothing. He just stared curiously at Toby.  
  
"I.....I'm sorry, I didn't.....mean to....uh, wake you." Toby said, trying to not to sound scared.  
  
"Ah!" said the Sphinx "I see His Majesty has gotten another one into his mighty Labyrinth." He stood on its four paws and spread his great stone wings.  
  
"Oh.....my....."  
  
The Sphinx roared a yawn, bearing his rather large jaws. Toby was by now backed up to the wall.  
  
"Oh, come now, lad, don't be frightened. I'm not going to EAT you....." it said.  
  
"You're not.....?"  
  
"You must solve my riddle first. If you fail to do so, THAN I'll eat you. And your little pet too."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Minx screeched.  
  
The Sphinx sighed and relaxed on his stomach "No then....Where is it you're trying to go?" he asked.  
  
"The.....the castle, at the center of the Labyrinth." Toby said.  
  
The Sphinx examined his claws rather boredly "And...uh...for what purpose?"  
  
"I have to rescue my best friend."  
  
"Ah.....well, I'll tell you what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you solve my riddle, I'll point you in the right direction of your destination. And if you don't....." He licked his chomps.  
  
"You'll eat my and my Pet." Toby nodded.  
  
"Hey! Since when, am I YOUR pet?!" Minx said angrily.  
  
"Shush, Minx!" Toby whispered. And he thought "You better appreciate what I do for you, Alex!"  
  
The Sphinx sat up "Right then! Are you quite ready?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"You'll have three chances to answer."  
  
The Stone beast cleared his throat and said in a booming, important sounding voice "This thing all things devours Birds, beasts, trees, flowers Gnaws iron, bites steel Grinds hard stone to meal Slays king, ruins town And beats high mountain down."  
  
Toby thought about the riddle hard. What could everything in the world possibly use that could destroy like that?  
  
"Is it water?" he asked.  
  
"Strike one, lad. Two more chances." The Sphinx grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.  
  
Toby took a deep breath, this was harder then he thought. "Ok, ok......um....." it destroys "Fire?"  
  
"Sorry. No cigar."  
  
"Damn it, you idiot, animals don't use fire!" Toby cursed himself, only one more chance.  
  
"Come, come now, I'm growing bored, lad....."  
  
"Come on Toby!" Minx screeched. "You're running out of time!"  
  
"Yes I know, I'm running out of ti-.....time....." Toby thought for a moment. All things devours it. Gnaws iron, bites town, slays king....beats a mountain down.... "Time....." he whispered.  
  
"What?" The Sphinx looked up surprised.  
  
"Time! The answer is Time!"  
  
"Oh phooey! You solved it!" the beast sighed. He was hoping for a meal today.  
  
Toby sighed in relief. Minx had almost past out.  
  
"Hmph.....that was my best one too....." The stone creature shook his head, brooding.  
  
"So you'll let me pass?" Toby asked, hoping the Sphinx wouldn't go back on his word.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm a Sphinx of my word." He pointed north-west with his paw. "That is the only way you can take to get to the castle from here. But I warn you it is not all down hill from here. Now SHOO, before I change my mind!"  
  
Toby rushed, by not wasting a minute "Thank you!" he called back.  
  
"Yes, yes....." The Sphinx said bored and got back to his nap.  
  
(A/N: Much more to come. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Alex sat quietly at her vanity, thinking. Eponine was standing beside her and brushing her hair. Alex was growing rather fond of her little maid, for she was very loyal to her. And it didn't bother her so much now that she had someone serving her. But right now Alex had other things on her mind.  
  
"You're very quiet, Miss." Eponine said, interrupting her Lady's thoughts.  
  
"I was just thinking....."  
  
"Of what, Miss Alex?" Eponine asked.  
  
"My friend.....Toby....."  
  
"The one in the Labyrinth, Miss?"  
  
Alex turned around so quickly, Eponine dropped the brush. "Toby's in the Labyrinth?!" Alex asked surprised.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Eponine knelt down and retrieved the brush.  
  
"N-no.....I guess not....."  
  
"When one is wished into the King's power, the wisher has the chance to find them, for the King has no power over them. But if the time runs out....."  
  
"Then I'm stuck here....." Alex sighed ".....how far is he?"  
  
Eponine looked out the open door to the balcony "I couldn't say.....he could be anywhere....."  
  
Alex stood and walked out onto the balcony, looking at the twisting, turning Labyrinth "Toby....." she looked fearful.  
  
Eponine reached over on the vanity and opened a music box. It played a very pretty song. Eponine remembered it as the song that the King sang for Sarah 18 years ago. For some reason the song seemed familiar to Alex. She knew she must have heard it before.....but she didn't know where. She swayed a bit as she listened.  
  
"Here, Miss, let me finish brushing your hair."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, alright.....sorry....." Alex sat back in her chair. "Um.....say, Eponine....." Alex paused, not sure if she really wanted to continue.  
  
"Yes...?" asked Eponine as she started to braid her lady's hair.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Alex said and she started to play with the folds of her dress.  
  
"Is it about his Majesty?" Eponine asked knowingly.  
  
"Well.....yes....." Alex admitted.  
  
The little maid smiled, and folded her mistress's hair into a crown on her head. "What about him, my lady?"  
  
"I.....well, it's nothing really, but.....you mentioned something about.....a special occasion earlier? What is that all about?"  
  
"A ball, Miss."  
  
"A ball?" Alex was very interested now. She had never been to a ball.  
  
"Yes, the Master has arranged a ball. Many royals will be there." Eponine said, rather excited herself.  
  
"When is it, Eponine?"  
  
"It will be held tomorrow night, Miss."  
  
Alex's face fell "I see....." she had remember Jareth's words from earlier that day "7 hours" she had yet to be claimed.  
  
Eponine wove a green ribbon into Alex's dark hair as a finishing touch, it matched the dark green frock she now wore "There, you are, my lady."  
  
Alex looked at her self in the mirror. She felt her maid worked wonders. It was truly a masterpiece. "Beautiful work, Eponine....." but Alex didn't smile.  
  
"Oh, you're not happy."  
  
"I....." she didn't know what to say to her. She couldn't explain it.....not even to her self. Eponine knelt down at her side. "The King wishes your company at supper....." she said.  
  
Alex drew in a shaky breath at this news. Jareth still scared her very much, and she was worried after how she yelled at him in the gardens. "I don't know, Eponine....."  
  
"Miss, I think you should."  
  
".....should I?"  
  
Eponine stood and hung up the dress Alex wore earlier "I think it would do you both some good."  
  
"I suppose you're right....." Alex said rubbing her neck. She stood and brushed off the front of her dress. "Well.....how do I look?" she asked with uncertain smile.  
  
"You look beautiful, Miss Alex."  
  
Alex smiled brightened and she prepared herself to face the king once again.  
  
"I'll bring you to the dining hall now, Miss." Eponine opened the door.  
  
"Thank you, Eponine."  
  
The little elf lead her mistress down the stairs and the windeing corridors. When she lead her through a long hall of paintings Alex stopped to look. "These are incredible!" she said.  
  
"Aren't they? They are all the rulers of this land and many others. Some however.....aren't people of this land at all....." Eponine paused in front of a painting.  
  
"Really? Who?" Alex walke over to the painting that the little miss stopped in front of. It was a portrait of a raven haired girl, around 14 years old. She was wearing a stunning silver ball gown. Even though Alex knew this girl must have been very young when this was painted, this girl had strange look about her, a mischievous look that only a woman could have.  
  
"Who is that, Eponine? She's beautiful....." Alex asked as she gazed at the painting.  
  
"Somebody who defeated the Labyrinth.....long ago."  
  
Funny Alex could have sworn she recognized the girl's features, but only faintly...But she was unable to fully recall.  
  
"Come, Miss. His Majesty awaits."  
  
".....Oh yes, of course....." Alex's eyes lingered on the painting for a moment longer, then she resumed to following Eponine.  
  
The little maid opened the doors at the end of the hall. She walked in, leaving Alex to gaze in the dining hall. There was a long table that looked like it could seat a hundred people! She saw Jareth standing by a huge fire place. He looked wonderful. Alex could have kicked herself for that last thought.  
  
"Lady Alex, your Majesty." Eponine announced.  
  
Upon hearing her name, Alex entered the room, with her head held high, trying to look as brave as she can.  
  
Jareth walked up to her. Alex looked boldly into his eyes for a moment before dropping into a curtsy "Good evening, your Highness....." she mentally slapped herself. She felt she must have looked stupid. And she really didn't want to be miss manners just because she's in HIS presents. But to her surprise, Jareth bowed back, and took her hand and helped her rise again "Good evening to you, Alex."  
  
She blushed inwardly.  
  
"Would you care to sit down?" he asked, pulling out a chair next to the end of the table.  
  
"Yes. Thank you, your Highness." She said trying to choose her words wisely. He was obviously in a good mood and she wanted to keep it that way. Jareth helped her into her chair (something he would do everyday).  
  
"Would his Majesty and my lady care for something to drink?" Eponine asked.  
  
"um.....water, please....." Alex said.  
  
Jareth just nodded to Eponine, she knew what he wanted. She curtsied and hurried away. Alex looked into her lap, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
"Good girl, Eponine." Jareth said breaking the silence "She is one of the more helpful servants here."  
  
"yes.....she's very kind." Alex agreed.  
  
"And obedient.....very much like her mother, Careen. But she holds some of her father's habits as well." Jareth shook his head as he finished.  
  
".....her father?"  
  
Jareth nodded "He had a habit of speaking out of turn. And I found it to be genetic. For I caught the little one doing the same at times."  
  
".....oh.....I see." Alex was nervous but tried to hide it. She was actually though, very curious to know this. Eponine never mentioned her parents to her, never. She assumed her maid might have been an orphan. A smaller door from the other side of the room opened. A beautiful woman stepped out, carrying a silver bowl and ladle. This must be Careen, Eponine's mother. Alex could tell for both woman and child shared the same long brown curls. Eponine came out following her mother with a tray. Careen served soup to Jareth and Alex.  
  
Eponine poured water into Alex's goblet from a jug. And then she carried the same jug over to Jareth. But when she poured into his goblet, it wasn't water, it was red wine. 'water into wine' Alex thought 'Eponine is indeed a miracle worker.'  
  
"Thank you, Careen. Eponine." Jareth said and Alex then remembered her manners.  
  
"Yes....thank you."  
  
Both Careen and Eponine smiled and bowed their heads before returning to the kitchen.  
  
"So Alex, I trust you're stay has been comfortable?" Jareth said lifting his goblet and letting the wine swirl inside it.  
  
".....it has, M'lord." She said, sipping her water, starting to get a bit nervous again.  
  
"You have no need to be frightened, Alex." The King said calmly "You won't be harmed."  
  
Alex smiled slightly, still nervous. Jareth encouraged her to try the soup. He told her Careen was an extraordinary cook. He was right. Alex thought the soup was delightful. She found herself growing calmer, and felt less fear. By the time she finished she really couldn't say why she would be nervous at all.  
  
Careen brought out the second course, some kind of pasta by the looks of it. Alex found it quite delicious.  
  
"Eponine may have told you, Alex that there is to be a ball." Jareth said suddenly.  
  
"Yes she told me.'  
  
"I would like to escort you." He said. Alex put down her fork for a moment and looked at the king. She blinked and blushed slightly.  
  
"There will be many people there.....many that you may meet personally, Dukes, Duchesses, Barons.....you think you could handle it?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" was there something he wasn't telling her.  
  
"I see I shouldn't have asked and indeed I was wrong. I'm sure you could jump any hurdle you come across. But for the most part I think you'll enjoy yourself."  
  
"Yes.....it sounds like fun. I look forward to it, your Highness."  
  
Jareth raised his glass as in to toast to her "I look forward to it as well." He smiled.  
  
Alex smiled back and looked down into her lap. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah stood on the hill looking over the Labyrinth once again. It looked darker than she remembered. It was every twist and turn seemed sharper. She couldn't bare the thought of Toby being in there alone, even worse, the thought of Alex in that castle. It was true that Sarah was younger than both of them when she first entered the Labyrinth, but she felt she new this world better already since she read the book many times over. And even after that she was frightened.

Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo stood behind her. Sarah knew they were risking a lot in helping her now. And she was taking a great chance in returning. But she saved her brother once, and she will do it again even if she must turn the world upside down herself! Hoggle stood next to her. Sarah looked down at her good friend "There's no turning back now, Hoggle."

"And we'll follow you all the way, Sarah." Said Hoggle.

Sarah smiled a little "You're not afraid?"

"Oh just hearing the King's name still makes jump out of my skin! But I'm not going to run away this time! No Sir! Not me!"

"Nor will I, my Lady!" Sir Didymus joined in "I shall fight them all to the death!"

Sarah laughed seeing Didymus hasn't changed much. "Well come on then, there can't be much time left." And with that all four of them set down the hill and into the Labyrinth.

Toby didn't know his sister had come after him, but even if he did it wouldn't have given him much hope. He felt he had gone miles from the entrance of the Labyrinth but the castle didn't look much closer. He and Minx were in what must have been the forest. The huge trees hung over him making it seem darker than it was. Toby was getting tired and hungry. It must have been an hour since sunset. The forest seemed to close in from behind him, making him abandon all hope of turning back. Minx held tight to his shoulder. Thankfully the squitten could see in the dark.

Alex on the other hand was quite comfortable within the castle walls. She sat at the table with the Goblin King. She had eaten quietly the whole time. Even though Jareth had showed nothing but kindness, Alex still felt a little uneasy. Eponine walked in carrying a tray with dessert. She served Alex what looked like the most delicious chocolate cake she had ever seen!

"This is my mother's specialty, Miss." Eponine said, not hiding the pride in her voice.

"It looks wonderful!" When Alex took the first bite she could have sworn it was a slice of heaven. She couldn't help but smile. After serving the King, Eponine curtsied, and left. Alex finished dessert quickly (she couldn't help herself it was so good!). After she was through she sat back in her seat.

"Alex" said Jareth "do you like to read?"

Alex was not expecting that question, it seemed to come out of the blue.

"Oh yes." She said "I love to read. How did you--?"

"Would you like to see the castle Library?"

"Oh.....well, yes.....yes that would be nice. Thank you." She blushed inwardly.

"I'm sure you'll find it quite lovely. There are many books you may find interesting."

"Thank you." Alex said again, not sure of what else to say. She indeed adored books and she wondered if he somehow read her mind. Jareth stood up and helped Alex from her seat. "Come Alex." Jareth offered his arm and she gingerly took it. "The Library is in the east wing....." He took her up and stair case and through the halls. At the end of the long corridor the doors opened. Jareth allowed Alex to walk in before him. She couldn't believe her eyes! There were shelves and shelves of books! Each shelf reached the ceiling!

"Go ahead, look around."

Alex was absolutely speechless! She had never seen so many books in one room. Compared to this, any other library looked like a bookcase! Alex noticed the fire place which was surrounded by and couch and a few chairs, which looked very cozy, just perfect to curl up in with a book.

"What do you think?" Jareth asked.

"It's incredible! I've never seen anything like this!"

"And now that you know where it is you can come here whenever you like."

Alex turned to him "Really?"

"If you like."

"Oh yes! I do, Thank you!" she smiled.

Jareth smiled as well. "Well this is where I leave you Alex. I have some arrangements to make for tomorrow and some other business affairs. Eponine will escort you back to your room when you're ready. Good evening Alex."

"Goodnight.....your Highness" she said remembering his proper title and curtsied for him. Jareth made a low bow and disappeared.

Alex walked along the shelves feeling the covers of the books.

Jareth walked down the corridors to his study. All was going according to plan. When he reached his study, Jareth sat down and conjured up a crystal. "Careen!"

"Yes, your Majesty?" Eponine's mother said apon entering the study.

"Give the order, for the Goblins to prepare the Ballroom decorations in the morning."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure the other girls stick to their tasks. No slacking."

"Of course sire."

Jareth gazed into his crystal again "Ah, Sarah. You have finally returned. But you wont find your brother in time.....I shall see to it." In the crystal Sarah, the fox knight, the dwarf and the monster were weaving through the twisted corners.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes Careen....."

"My husband....."

"Oh, yes. You may go see him, but only after the library is dusted."

"Yes sire."

"You're dismissed."

Careen made a low curtsied and left the King alone. "And now, the boy....." he said.

Toby yawned. He couldn't tell how much longer he could stay awake. Minx tapped the side of his head "No it's not sleepy time!"

"Yeah I know....."

"You ok, Toby?"

"Yeah.....yeah I'm- Whoa!!!"

"AHHHHH!!!!"

They didn't even see it coming. It was like the forest floor disappeared from beneath them.

"Toby!" Minx squeaked.

"Ouch.....oh what was that?"

"A hole!"

"Oh terrific! Just peachy!"

Minx jumped off Toby's shoulder and climbed up the earthy walls of the ditch. She sat at the top "Can you stand?"

"I think so.....yeah." Toby stood up, the only part of him that he actually hurt was his butt. He looked up. The hole was pretty deep, and there was nothing for him to grab onto the pull him up. Minx had her claws so she was able to climb to the top, but Toby doubted he could even make it up a few feet.

"Minx, I can't get out!"

"But you have to!"

"I can't!" Toby was beginning to panic. He knew Minx was too small to pull him out. "Ok...ok. Minx, I need you to do something. Go get help!"

"But.....we don't have time....."

"If we don't have help, I'll never get out and we'll run out of time anyway! Please Minx, find somebody! Anybody!"

"Ok! I'll try! I'll be back soon!"

"Hurry!"

Minx scampered off for help. Toby sat back down, feeling exhausted and hopeless.

Back in the castle Jareth was watching from his crystal, and grinned. "That will keep him busy for a while." He said and then looked up at his clock. "3 hours to go....."

Back in the library, Alex was still exploring, trying to find a book. But it was difficult to choose just one. She could no sooner choose a single star in the sky. She was so absorbed in the books in front of her that she didn't notice Careen walk in with a feather duster.

"Oh good evening, miss." She said.

"Hmm?...Oh hello!" Alex smiled. She then made up her mind and pulled out a book 'Scales and Fire: The history of dragons.' And went to sit down by the fire. Careen watched her for a few minutes before charming the feather duster to dust the books on its own. Alex was absolutely fascinated. Dragons were real? Incredible! And there are so many!

"I beg your pardon, Miss." Careen said, interrupting her thoughts. "But I sent my daughter to bed. Eponine has a busy day ahead of her and needs her rest. I will attend to your needs tonight."

"Oh thank you. If I may say, she's a very kind girl."

"Thank you Mss Alex. I do my best for her." Careen went back to straightening out the library.

Alex smiled to herself and went back to her book. It got even later, and Alex fell asleep in her chair, her book falling from her lap. Careen waved her hand and the book started to levitate. She placed a book mark in it and set it down of the side table. She snapped her fingers and they both appeared in Alex's chambers. Alex appeared on her bed, still asleep. She shifted a bit and then rested comfortably.

Careen was very skillful and had served many women in the past. She helped Alex into her night dress without disturbing her from her sleep.

"I hope your dreams are pleasant....." Careen whispered before leaving.

Alex slept peacefully. Still, something in the back of her mind still worried her. Somebody she knew and cared about. But she couldn't picture them in her mind.

(A/N: Chapter 7 is coming soon! Please Review!)


	7. Chapter 7

Toby sat at the bottom of the ditched, head in his arms, he didn't know how long it had been, an hour maybe? Where was Minx? She had better not be running in circles again! He had given up trying to climb out himself. It was no use.

Sarah had made it through the door into the labyrinth and was now running through the twists along with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. She kept looking around corners and then heading in the opposite direction.

"My lady! What are you doing?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Sarah the castle is that way!" Hoggle said pointing in the right direction.

"I know that, Hoggle. I'm not looking for the castle!"

"What?"

"Toby could be anywhere! I have to find him! He's the one who has to get to the castle."

"Toby Lost!" said Ludo.

"I know. He must be....."

"Sarah, he only has an hour and a half...."

"Well I can't waste anymore time Hoggle."

Back in the castle, Jareth was looking out at the labyrinth from his balcony. 'Just a little longer....'

"Your highness....."

"What is it?" Jareth asked the Goblin who disturbed his thoughts.

"What do you want us to do about the girl and her brother?"

"Just leave them be, there is no way they'll make it to the castle now. Even if Sarah did reach Toby they wouldn't make it. Just let them be."

"Yes sire" And the goblin scampered away.

"Soon my dear Alex....very soon...." Jareth said allowed.

Minx was running through twists and turns of the stone walls as fast as she could. She was determined to find somebody ANYBODY who might help her. So far it seemed what ever she ran into either couldn't move or was going to eat her.

"Isn't there anyone out there who can help me?!!" She screeched. She was turning the corner so quickly she didn't notice the dark haired woman. "Ack!" she squeaked as she ran into her.

"Oh are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes I---No! No I need help!" Minx stood up quickly.

Sarah kneeled down. "Now, now, calm down!" She picked up Minx.

"My friend is trapped in a great big hole! He can't get out!"

"Very unlike a squitten, not being able to climb....." said Sir Didymus.

"No, he's human! And the walls are too---"

"WHAT!?!" Sarah said so suddenly she nearly frightened Minx out of her arms.

"What?"

"He's human?! What does he look like?!" Hoggle asked quickly.

"He's tall, blonde hair, blue eyes..."

"THAT'S TOBY! My Toby! Where is he?!"

"In the forest!" Minx leaped out of Sarah's arms.

"Hurry! Take us to my brother!"

"Fallow me!" and with that Minx scampered off, the rest following after her. Sarah only hoped it wasn't too late.

Toby had just about lost all hope. He had long since collapsed from exhaustion. He had cried out for help till his throat was sore.

The group scrambled through the brush of the forest, trying to avoid any sudden drops for fear they might end up in the bog of eternal stench. "Toby!" Sarah cried. "We're coming Toby!"

"My lady! Wait for us!" called Sir Didymus for Sarah was running so fast they were falling behind.

Finally Minx led them to the dark hole in the ground. Sarah dropped to her hands and knees and gasped when she saw her little brother laying at the bottom. "Oh Toby..."

"It'll be ok Sarah!" said Hoggle grabbing some vines from a tree.

"He's right my Lady, we shall rescue Sir Toby from this ditch!" Sir Didymus said jumping off his steed. "Here, Sir Hoggle. I am the lightest so I recommend you lower me down on that vine, and I'll tie it around the lad and you shall pull him up!"

"Didymus, are you sure?" asked Sarah.

"Of course my Lady!" And Sir Didymus held the end of the vine and stepped at the edge of the hole. That was when he realized how deep and dark it was and he shivered "ahh...maybe you should Hoggle..." he stuttered.

"Didymus you are the lightest it will be easier to get you back up again! Now GO!!!" Hoggle said and gave the little knight a shove.

"AHHHH!!!" Didymus howled as he fell. Hoggle rolled his eyes and started lowering him down slowly.

"It's really quite dark down here..." Didymus called.

"Stop wasting time and tie it around Toby!"

"Yes, yes!" Didymus tied the vine around Toby's waist. "Alright! Up he goes!"

Sarah and Hoggle started pulling at the vine bringing Toby up with it. They knew they wouldn't have succeeded if Ludo wasn't there to help, he was by far the strongest. The moment Toby's body appeared coming over the edge, Sarah let go of the vine and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him the rest of the way. "Oh Toby..." she whispered holding her younger brother in her arms "my poor Toby." And she rocked him back and forth.

"Excuse me! But...help!" Didymus called from down the hole. Hoggle let down the vine again and was able to pull Didymus back up himself. No one said a word to Sarah as she cradled her unconscious brother.

**Toby was running through dark woods. "Alex!" he called "ALEX!!" Finally he spotted her. She was picking flowers in the clearing, her back to him. Toby stopped to catch his breath then smiled. The light danced on Alex's dark hair which fell in soft curls down her back. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that flowed lightly as Alex walked. She looked like she was floating on air. "Alex, come on let's get out of here." Toby said once he remembered what he cam here for. Suddenly a cream and white feathered owl swooped down and landed on her shoulder. That was when Alex finally turned around to face Toby. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at him. It was like she didn't know him! "Come on Alex," Toby tried again "let's go home!"**

"**But I am home!" she said. And the golden light that surrounded her turned red, her white dress turned into a deadly crimson! The owl flew from her shoulder to the ground. There it transformed into the Goblin King. **

"**You're too late, boy!" Jareth grinned "She belongs to me!"**

"**NO!!!" Toby cried.**

"NO!!! No!!! Alex!" Toby sobbed in Sarah's arms. Sarah was startled by his sudden outburst.

"Toby, it's me! I'm here! Shh...I'm here now." She continued to rock Toby.

"It's no use...It's no use..." he cried.

Jareth smiled with satisfaction as his clock struck the thirteenth hour. It was done. Alex now belonged him.

"Sarah..." Hoggle said sadly "It's past the time. The thirteen hours have been spent."

"Oh no...Alex..." Sarah whispered.

"Sarah..." Toby looked up, once he got a hold of himself and realized that somebody was holding him. "You're really here?"

"Of course I am!"

"I failed her, Sarah...I promised I would get her back...This is all, my fault..."

"Oh Toby no...you didn't mean for this to happen." Sarah and everyone else were quiet for a moment. She thought hard and then said "No, you haven't failed her...not yet."

The sun was beginning to rise. Golden morning light washed over the labyrinth. Little, Eponine rose from her bed, bright and early. Tonight was the ball and she couldn't help but be very excited. Even though she lived almost 800 years she was still a child and even though she has learned adult ways she still had excitement and characteristics of a little girl at times. This morning was one of those times. Careen tried her best to calm her daughter down so she wouldn't hurt herself, but she couldn't help loving seeing her daughter happy for she doesn't get much playtime.

After helping with preparations in the ballroom and kitchen, Careen sent Eponine with a tray up to Alex's chambers to wake her.

"I'll be up there soon, little love." Careen said kissing her daughter's cheek. Eponine skillfully brought the tray upstairs into Alex's chambers without out spilling a drop of her lady's breakfast. She found the room quite dark for the drapes kept the light out. Alex was still in her peaceful dreamless sleep. Eponine quietly placed the tray on the nightstand and walked over to the balcony windows and opened the drapes letting in the sunlight.

The light fludded the room and awoke Alex from her slumber. But being a somewhat lazy girl she pulled her blankets over her head, mumbling something softly.

Eponine shook her head at her lady's laziness "Come along Mistress! It's a beautiful morning! I've brought you your breakfast."

"Oh...five more mintues..." Alex groaned.

Eponine was feeling extremely energized and playful this morning. And she wasn't about to let her lady (who she came to love so much) waste such a lovely morning. She hoped on Alex's bed and started to pull at the covers. This surprised Alex for she always knew her little servant to be very proper. But she couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her eyes, still not wanting to get up.

When Careen came into the room she was quite surprised herself "Goodness, Eponine! Come along off the bed" she came and picked her little one up and set her on the floor.

"Yes Mama..."

Alex sat up once the extra weight that was sitting on her belly had lifted "Oh, Careen. Good morning!" she said.

"Good morning Miss Alex."

"And good morning to you, Eponine." Alex smiled.

"Good morning, Miss" Eponine said happily before she headed into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry if my daughter has disturbed you in any way." Careen said.

"Not at all, she's just a child after all. She needs to have a little fun."

Careen smiled at hearing that "Now you best eat your breakfast Alex."

"Oh, yes, I AM pretty hungry..." she reached over to her nightstand and carefully took the tray and placed it in her lap. Careen took a day dress from the wardrobe and draped it over the vanity chair. "Eponine will help you dress for the day. I have to prepare the ballroom. His Majesty has said you are allowed to explore the grounds for a few hours. And then this afternoon we will help you prepare for the evening."

While Alex was eating her breakfast, she thought about what Careen said 'This evening? Oh! That's right! The ball!' she than became a tad nervous. She'd never been to a ball before! And Jareth said there would be important people there! What if she made a complete fool of herself?

"Not to worry my Lady" Careen looked up to her and smiled. Alex stopped and looked at her. Had she read her thoughts? Wait...can she DO that? But before she could think this further Careen started to head out the door "I will see you this afternoon, Alex. My daughter will attend to your needs until then. Good morning."

Since Alex's mouth was full she just nodded, and Careen departed. Eponine entered from the bathroom with fresh water for the basin. "Are you excited, Miss?"

"For the ball?" Alex thought for a moment "surprisingly...yes, I am!"

Eponine smiled as she poured water in the basin. "It is very exciting, Miss. The whole castle is in a tizzy! Never for as long as I've lived here have I seen such bustle and hustle."

"Yes..." Alex chewed on her eating utensils as she thought 'A ball is a dance for guests of the house...I am a guest of Jareth...will I dance with him?!' she blushed at the thought. It was quite visible on her face.

"What may, my lady, be thinking?" Eponine asked as she aired out Alex's dress.

"Um, nothing!" Alex felt caught red handed! She grabbed her pillow to hide her face, making the little one laugh. Then Eponine set the frock on the bed. It was then that Alex noticed something "Oh...that's odd."

"What is, Miss?"

Alex looked at Eponine "Well, usually, I'm tired for an hour after I wake up...but...I feel great!" She thought for a moment and tilted her head a bit, closing her eyes. "I guess it's because I haven't had any nightmares lately."

"Nightmares, Miss?"

"Yes." She opened her eyes "I always had nightmares before. Often they were about many things, terrible things...often death." Alex laid back down and looked at the ceiling "But now! I hadn't a one!"

"I am very happy that they are no longer vexing your dreams, my lady."

"I am too, Eponine, I am too. This place...is truly magical!"

(A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews, please continue! I have already started on chapter 8 so it's coming!)


	8. Chapter 8

"Better come wash your face Miss." Eponine said.

Alex put her tray back on her nightstand and got out of bed, and stretched her arms over her head. "mmm...that's really comfy bed..." she said.

"It's made with owl and hippogriffs feathers, Miss."

Alex turned her, puzzled. What the heck was a "Hi...hippo-...hippo-what's??"

"Hipp-o-griff, Miss." Eponine said slower.

"What's a Hippugripit?"

Eponine looked surprised. Didn't they have Hippogriffs in her world? "Well...I suppose you could say it's half horse and half eagle. They're very beautiful and proud creatures."

"Oh...you mean like a griffon..." Alex asked, she knew that griffons were half lion and half eagle. "...or a sphinx?"

"Very much like them, my lady."

"Oh wow!"

"Perhaps my lady would like to see these creatures up close?" Eponine said as Alex bent over the basin to wash her face and hands. Alex almost spilled the water when she heard.

"What?! Yes! I mean...can I??" Alex turned to Eponine. She became very excited. A real mystical creature? Up close?!?

"Many of them roam in the fields near the gardens. I will take you there if you like, Miss." Eponine smiled.

"Oh yes! Very much! Thank you Eponine!" Alex smiled widely and stood so Eponine could help her dress. It was a little difficult for Eponine because Alex seemed unable to hold still. She didn't mind however, she was happy to see her lady excited about something. She dressed Alex in a dark green dress today. When Alex looked in the mirror she smiled, lightly smoothing out a few ruffles in the dress, liking how it fit.

Then she sat down at her vanity and Eponine brushed her hair. She was thought about braiding it, but she ran her little fingers lightly through her lady's long tresses and decided she would leave it down this morning.

"Come along, Miss. I will take you outside."

Alex was surprised that Eponine left her hair down today, but she turned back into her mirror for a moment and smiled. She hadn't worn it down for so long. It felt nice. And it seemed different then how it used to look when she wore it down. It fell down her shoulders in soft curls.

She quickly stood up, picked up her skirts and followed her little maid out the door, eager to be outside. The castle halls and stair cases were becoming more and more familiar to her. She figured that next time she wanted to go out she might not need Eponine to show her the way.

It was indeed a beautiful day to be outside, and gardens were breathtaking. Alex looked around and suddenly thought about the last time she was here...with Jareth. She blushed inwardly. Why on earth does she keep thinking about HIM!?! "There is no telling what you may see, miss. There are many different creatures here." said Eponine once they reached the far side of the gardens. Then Alex followed her down a tiny dirt path and into some trees. And beyond the trees Alex saw the great open grass fields.

Alex couldn't believe her eyes. There were some unicorns grassing and over head she saw what looked like two griffons flying. And when she saw a Hippogriff "Oh...my..." was all she could say. It was one of the more gorgeous creatures she ever saw.

"Stunning aren't they?" said a familiar male voice behind her.

Alex felt her heart nearly jump in her throat as she turned around to see her King. Jareth walked up to them. Eponine had been startled herself. "Oh, your Highness!" she said dropping into a curtsy.

Alex bowed her head a little "Good morning, you Highness..."

"Good morning to you, Alex." Jareth said bowing his head also. "I see Eponine has shown you the fields."

"We just got here..." said Alex.

"I'm afraid however, that I must leave you, Miss. I have things to attend to in the castle. I'll come back for you when it's time."

"Alright, thank you, Eponine." Alex waved good bye and the little one ran back up the path.

Jareth turned back to the Hippogriff in the field that was now coming towards them. Alex gasped a little. The beast was indeed beautiful, but it looked dangerous as well. She took a few small steps back, eyeing the creatures long talons and sharp looking beak. Jareth held out his arm to her "Come here, Alex...don't be frightened..." in a soft voice. Alex looked at him then cautiously walked over to him, taking his hand. She hoped he hadn't noticed but she felt her cheeks turning pink.

"Now you must stand firmly in place. Never back unless it's absolutely necessary." said Jareth.

"Alright..." Alex answered nervously.

The Hippogriff stood about 10 feet away from the two.

"Take a low bow...and wait for her to bow back...these creatures are very vain and you must earn their trust."

Alex inhaled and bowed in the style of a man that lived in the time of Shakespeare. She kept her eyes on the beast, though. Her karate teacher had told her to NEVER look down. The Hippogriff studied the young woman before her for a few minutes, then bowed back. Alex sighed in relief. 'Good, it won't eat me...I think...' she thought.

Jareth walked up to the Hippogriff and stroked her feathers. "It's alright Alex, come closer."

Alex stood up and slowly walked over, not reaching out quite yet. The Hippogriff made a clicking sound with her beak and Alex hesitated. Then she slowly reached out her hand toward the lovely feathers. That was when the beast stretched out her neck towards her, and Alex knew that she wanted to be touched. She rested her hands on her soft feathers. Alex was amazed of how soft they felt.

"That's right...she trusts you now..." said Jareth. "Wonder creatures, Hippogriffs..."

"She is...I've never in my life seen anything like her..." Alex said softly while calmly petting the creature. It was when she heard a soft patting on the ground that she turned to see a little unicorn trotting towards them. Jareth smiled, Alex too. "Well hello there..." she said. The little one nuzzled at her hand. She laughed a bit and stroked his muzzle a but then pat his head softly, noting the small yet sharp horn growing from his forehead.

"I wonder where his mother is...a unicorn this young, she wouldn't leave him very long." Jareth said.

"Aw, he's so sweet! And so tiny!" Alex cooed, looking into the baby's silver eyes. Jareth chuckled, still petting the Hippogriff. Then they both heard hoof beats. They looked up to see a great white unicorn on the hill. She called out for her little one. Alex's breath came short. She had never seen such a wonderfully white and strong looking horse, let along a unicorn!

The little one went skipping off to join it's mother.

"Alex...come walk with me." said Jareth.

"Alright..." Alex stood up and together they walked along the shade of the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah held Toby's hand as they along with Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus made their way through the forest.

"Sarah, I don't understand...How could, we possibly save her now?!" Toby asked.

"I'm certain that I don't understand either my Lady!" said Didymus.

"Too late!" said Ludo sadly.

"It isn't!" said Sarah. She refused to give up on Alex.

"But Jareth has won!" said Hoggle.

"Oh don't you understand? Toby, he said you had 13 hours to solve the labyrinth. Right?"

"Yes..."

"That was before, Alex would become one of them forever..."

"Yes, Sarah...I lost..."

"Not necessarily...you see Toby, Jareth has no power over you! He never had!"

"What?"

"That's right! And he doesn't now! Meaning he still couldn't stop you if you wanted to continue to the castle..."

"So there is still hope for her?!" Toby asked.

"There is always hope..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They two had been walking around the fields and watching the many creatures there. Jareth was quiet for a moment before speaking. "This is a wonderful place for these creatures to raise their young. They will never be harmed here." he said.

"Harmed? Why would they be harmed anywhere?" Alex asked looking at Jareth curiously.

"Well Alex, I will tell you now, not everyone in the underground are good creatures."

"I see." she looked at her feet as she walked. Jareth stopped and stepped in front on her. He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"But as long as you live here...you are safe, Alex..." he ran his fingers through her long dark hair.

"...safe..." Alex echoed, feeling lost in his eyes. They were so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Finally after was seemed like eternity Jareth's lips brushed against hers. Alex's held onto his shoulder for she was sure she would swoon. But Jareth held her tightly and slid his hand to the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his. Alex soon forgot about everything around them, all she saw, knew and felt was her king.

(A/N: That's not all! New chapter coming soon! Review!)


	9. Chapter 9

((A/N: Yes yes I know that took forever! I'm sooo sorry! Please don't hate me! But here you go!))

Alex stepped into her room. She closed the door silently behind her and leaned against it, smiling. She sighed dreamily and slid down to sit on the floor. Bringing her fingers to her lips she blushed as she thought about what just happened only moments ago.

Eponine peeked in from the bathroom. "My lady has enjoyed her walk in the fields and the gardens?"

Alex smiled at her little maid and nodded. Eponine smiled widely at the sight of her Mistress's happiness. "I have your bath ready for you. We must prepare for the ball, Miss!"

'Oh I had almost forgotten!' Alex thought and she stood. She walked over to Eponine...than without warning smiled and picked up the young elf and started dancing about with her, laughing, her eyes shinning with happiness. The little one was almost startled at first found herself laughing too.

After a moment Alex gently put Eponine. "I couldn't help myself..."she explained, her smile still lingering on her lips.

"No need to be sorry, Miss! I love to see you smiling. But come along now, there's much to be done! We only have a few hours."

"Alright." Alex agreed. And the two stepped into the next room where a hot bath waited.

"What fragrance would you like tonight, Miss?"

"Hmm...well what do you think, Eponine?"

"Oh..." Eponine looked at the shelf with the different aroma bath bottles. "Let's see, Roses, Lavender, Cotton blossoms..." Suddenly she smiled and took a small purple bottle from the shelf.

"What's that one, Eponine?"

"My absolute favorite...it's called "Love Spell"."

"'Love Spell', huh?" Alex looked at the little bottle with interest.

"Yes, Miss. Care to try it?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you."

Eponine smiled and with the wave of her tiny hand, dozens of purple candles surrounded the bubble bath, all of them lit. A heavenly aroma began to fill the room.

Alex inhaled deeply and smiled. She quickly unrobed and slid into the hot water. Eponine poured in the scented oils and left to get fresh towels, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.

'Oh this is wonderful! And the ball will be even better...all the people and dancing and-...hang on...dancing...oh no...'Alex just remembered that she never learned to dance! Not really. She had danced around on her own in her room but only when nobody (especially Jareth) was there to see her stumble! Alex started to panic 'Oh I'm going to make total fool of myself! And in front of the entire court! How am I suppose to go to this thing?!' she thought. Eponine stepped in with some warm fluffy towels humming pleasantly. After a minute she started waltzing around the bathroom lighting more candles. Alex listened quietly. Eponine was humming the same song that her music box on her vanity played.

Eponine paused when she saw the look in her lady's eyes. Her face was overly flushed, not like how it was earlier. "Something vexes thee?" she asked rolling up her sleeves.

"Um...well...you see..." Alex never wanted to admit this "I don't know how to dance...at a ball..."

"Oh is that all?" Eponine took a loofa and kneeled down to move Alex's long hair from her shoulders. Alex turned her back to Eponine "Mm...yes..."

Eponine lathered the loofa and gently scrubbed her lady's shoulders "Not to worry, half the royalties can't dance either..." she rolled her eyes at the thought of the past balls "Mostly they just step on each other."

Alex laughed a little.

"But it really isn't that difficult to dance."

"Eponine...do you think, that..."

"Yes, Miss?"

"...that somebody could teach me before the ball?"

Eponine smiled "Well, elves often have lovely footwork..."

Alex turned to her "You, Eponine?"

The little elve stood and performed a beautiful Arabesque penche and started to dance gracefully around the room ending with a triple pirouette. Alex clapped as she finished. Eponine curtsied "Of course, you will be danceing a little more simple than that. And with a partner..."

"...parnter ?" Alex blushed, at the thought of dancing with a certain goblin king.

"Mama and I can help prepare you for that."

"I'd appreciate that very much, thank you!"

After washing her mistress's hair, Eponine left her to soak a little longer. Alex layed back in the bath feeling much more at ease. She felt lucky to have Eponine as a friend as well as a maid. She always wanted her comfortable and warm, she treated her like a princess. Better than Alex ever thought she should be treated.

"Now you must get out of there, Miss, before you prune!" Eponine held up a warm towel.

Alex took the towel and wrapped it around herself.

"We shall just put on your corset and petticoat on for now. It will be easier to teach you when your not fully dressed." said Eponine.

"Good idea."

Eponine went straight into the bedroom where Alex's undergarments were waiting on the bed. She helped her Lady with her corset. "Breath out, Miss." She said as she pulled the stays tighter.

"Ohh... " Alex groaned as she sucked in her stomache. 'I never thought I'd have to get used to one of these...' she thought.

Careen stepped into the room once Alex had her petticoats on. She was already aware of Alex's need for dancing lessons and was more than willing to help. "Now, waltzing is very simple, Miss Alex. It is especaily easy for women since it is the men's job to lead them." she explained.

"Oh alright..." Alex said, relaxing somewhat.

"Now I will do the gentleman's part. You will hold his hand like this, and hold your skirt with the other...yes thats it! Very good. Now follow my lead...1 2 3...1 2 3..."

Alex looked down at Careen's feet trying to follow along as best she could counting in her head '1 2 3, 1 2 3...'

"Mistress, down look down to the floor..." said Eponine. "A lady must always keep her head held high, remember that at all times." Alex nodded and kept her head up.

Careen started to pick up the pace. 'Uh-oh...' Alex thought. But she actually kept up very well. "Very good!" Careen smiled.

"Wow...I think I'm getting it..."

"You're doing beautifully, Miss!" Eponine clapped her hands.

"This is...actually fun!" Alex smiled.

"As it should be, you should enjoy yourself."said Careen "And if you can do this you can do anything. You are as graceful as any other noble woman."

Alex blushed a little "Oh, thank you, Careen..."

"Oh! We better hurry now...we need to do your hair and dress you." Eponine stood up from her seat on the bed.

"Oh right! There's not a lot of time is there?"

"Only an hour and half before the guests start to arrive..." said Careen.

"Let's get started then..." said Alex.

Eponine walked up to a curtian that was next to Alex's wardrobe. She pulled the cord reveiling Alex's dress. Alex gasped, the dress was a beautful red. It was made of silk, with a full skirt and tight bodice. It was strapless to Alex's surprise and had a lace trim around the bust.

"Oh wow...its beautiful!"

"Hurry, now let's get you dressed... " Careen said.

As they dressed Alex, she noticed to separate pieces. "What are those, Eponine?"

"These go on your arms Miss, like this..." said Eponine and she slipped one of the pieces onto Alex's arm. It was like a lace band and attached to it was sheer shimmering fabric that hung loosely along her arms. Alex then realized that these served as sleeves.

"Oh...I see." Alex than looked in the mirror. This was the most beautiful dress yet! She sat at her vanity and let Eponine style her hair. She curled it and put up half in a twist and let the rest fall on her lady's shoulders. With the wave of her hand, red shimmer eye shadow appeared over her Alex's eyes.

Alex looked into the mirror again and smiled brightly. Eponine was indeed a miracle worker.

"And now the final touch..." said Eponine and held out a red and gold mask on a golden wand. The mask itself had a look of fire. "There you are, Miss"

"Wow! Eponine you never seast to amaze me!" said Alex as she tried on the mask "I look...really nice..." she stood looking at herself in the full length mirror. She twirled around a little.

"Lady Alex you look gorgeous!" said Careen, smiling as well. Then she turned to her daughter "Eponine, love, you better put your dress on...the guests are beginning to arrive."

"Yes Mama! Miss, Alex...when the clock strikes the hour, go to the staircase, just down the hall. His Majesty will be waiting for you there. And he will escort you to the ballroom. I must go and greet the guests."

Alex took Eponine into a tight hug "Alright, thank you so very much! You too Careen, you both have been so kind!"

"It is our pleasure, Miss Alex. We will see you this evening, come, Eponine. Good evening, Miss." With a smile Careen walked out the door, Eponine right behind her.

Alex sighed and sat on her bed. She fiddled with her mask as she waited for the clock to strike the hour. Butterflies started to fill her stomach and a new blush filled her cheeks. Finally she heard the chimes of the clock. Alex inhaled deeply as she stood and headed to the door. "Well...here goes nothing..." she opened the door and made her way to the stairs. Sure enough Jareth was waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs. Alex paused as she saw him. 'Oh my God...' she thought taking in his appearance 'He is sooo incredibly...oh I can't even think of a word for it! Just...incredible...no even that's not strong enough...' Alex stepped into the light, hiding her face with her mask. When Jareth looked up and smiled Alex was sooo happy she had her mask to hide behind...she was sure her face was as red as her dress!

'Now remember, Alex...' she thought to herself as she slowly walked down the marble steps 'Keep it cool...head up...back straight...remember what Careen and Eponine taught you and those dance steps!'

As she made down the stairs Jareth held out his hand to help her down the last few steps. He said planted a kiss on her hand. Alex couldn't help but smile, but it took all her might not to giggle like a ninny!

"Something is...missing..." Jareth said and stepped back, looking at Alex up and down.

"Missing? What...do you mean...y- your Highness?"

"I know..." he said before pulling out a red velvet box.

'Oh...my goodness!'

Jareth held out the box for her and opened it. Inside was a gold necklace with a ruby pendent.

"Oh...My Lord...it's..." Alex was a loss for words.

"It is yours, my lady." Jareth took the jewel from the box and stepped behind her.

"It's breathtaking, my king...I don't know what to say..."

"Then there is no need for words." Jareth placed the necklace around her neck then turned her around gently to face him. "Perfect."

Alex touched her gift lightly, marveling its sparkle. Jareth held out his arm for her "Shall we?"

Alex smiled and slipped her arm through his. They stopped at the doors to the ballroom. Alex could here the music playing inside. "Are you ready?" Jareth asked her. Alex stared at the giant doors, suddenly feeling a panic attack coming on. 'Oh...I can't, I can't I'm not mature enough for this...oh what will I say, what will I do??' all these thoughts jammed into her head.

As if feeling her discomfort, Jareth squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You'll alright" he said. "Nobody in there can harm you."

Feeling slightly calmer, Alex nodded "Yes...I am ready now."

They entered the ballroom where Alex saw many Lords and Ladies already dancing and chatting away. However when they entered the room, all noise was silenced and everyone bowed their heads in respect for the king. 'Wow...so many important people...' Alex thought.

Jareth waved his head for everyone to carry on. He walked Alex through the crowds. She noticed a lot of eyes on her, especially from the men. Alex just kept her head held high like she was told. A small group of young ladies made their way towards them. Alex watched them, staying close to Jareth. After making it across the ballroom to them the girls curtsied, "Your Majesty." They all chimed together.

"Lady Mary, Lady Anne, Lady Jacqueline." Jareth bowed his head slightly "Ladies I would like you to meet, Lady Alex."

"Mamseil..." The three girls bowed their heads. They had been watching since she walked in. They were very curious about this young woman and were very eager to meet her. Alex curtsied, remembering her manners "It's a pleasure to meet you all..."

The girls smiled.

"Jareth!" another voice called coming towards them. Jareth turned to see an all too familiar face, his childhood and best friend, Sir Stephan. "Well old boy," Stephan said now standing next to Jareth "Aren't you going to introduce me to this...ravishing creature?" he said his eyes fixed on Alex. Alex curtsied a bit, feeling rather flattered.

"Well, Stephan I was hoping for her to make it through the evening with her virtue still intact." Jareth said.

"Ohhh!" Anne, Jacqueline and Mary giggled and started fanning themselves. Stephan was a very hansom man and more than a few girls would love to have his attention.

"But I suppose if I must...Alex, this Sir Stephan, an old friend of mine..." said Jareth.

"Very nice to meet you Sir..."

Stephan took her hand and kissed it "The pleasure is all mine, my lady..." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

'Oh gosh!' Alex thought. She heard the other girls giggling.

"Pay him no mind, Lady Alex, he flirts with everything that moves!" Mary laughed.

"Now, now let's not go on making rude comments, Ladies!" Stephan smiled and he turned back to Alex "Be sure to save a dance for me, Lady Alex..."

Alex nodded "I will, Sir..."

Jareth rolled his eyes at his friend's flirtations, but he knew he was really kind hearted and harmless. He was actually relieved to see Alex settling in so well with everyone. She must have been terrified. But she never backed down. Suddenly a woman walked up to the group.

"Ah...Countess..." said Stephan, who oddly didn't look very excited to see this woman, who, happen to be very beautiful.

"Sir Stephan..." she said in a dismissive voice. Alex looked at the woman, taking her in. She was tall, with long blonde hair, which he wore down. She had pale skin, which looked much paler against the black gown she wore. Her eyes were ice blue and seemed to cut through you with their cold stare.

"Hm..." there was something about this woman Alex didn't like.

She didn't even seemed to notice Alex, her attention was now focused on the king. "Jareth...long time no see..." she said and smiled.

'Not long enough, that's for sure...' Jareth thought. "Alex this is lady Scarlett..."

Alex curtsied politely "Countess..."

"Charmed...I'm sure..." was all she said before turning her attention back to Jareth.

The other three girls looked at the countess strangely. 'I'm not sure I like this person...' Alex thought warily, but managed to smile politely. She looked around and smiled when she saw Eponine coming toward them with a tray of wine goblets. She looked absolutely adorable! Her little maid was all dressed up in a mint green dress with ruffles. "Would my Lords and Ladies care for a drink?" she smiled and held up her tray.

"Why thank you my little lovely!" said Stephan as he took a goblet and slipped Eponine a silver coin. Eponine smiled gratefully. "Lady Alex?" she offered a goblete.

'Hm...wine...oh well, when in Rome...' Alex smiled and took the goblet. "Thank you Eponine."

Eponine turned suddenly and saw the countess, who glares down at her. The little elf shied away and hid behind Jareth. Feeling concerned for her little friend Alex turned her gaze back to the countess, her look not as soft as before.

"Go on, Eponine, I'm sure many others are thirsty..." Jareth said. Eponine nodded and continued on through the crowd. Many of the women she passed by made comments on how sweet and adorable she was.

"Jareth, would you honor me with a dance?" said Countess Scarlett.

'Uh-oh...' thought Alex.

"Oh I'm sorry, countess, but I'm afraid for the time being I have been spoken for..." Jareth said and turned to Alex. She looked up and him, relieved. She may not admit it yet, but she didn't like the thought of her king dancing with that woman. Jareth took her hand and led her out to the floor.

'Ok...here we go, Alex...keep your head up...remember he is leading...'

You could have heard a pin drop in that ballroom as Jareth placed his hand on her waist and held her hand. He nodded for the music to begin...

((A/N: Yes I'm evil to stop here, but I'm soooo tired! Hehe But I promise to update soon. Soooo many stories to update its crazy! Please Review!!!! I love you all!!))


	10. Chapter 10

The music began slowly and Jareth led Alex into a waltz. Alex breathed a silent sigh. This was very much like the dance she had learned earlier. She kept her head high, but a blush was very apparent on her face. Thank goodness for her mask.

The music remained at a steady pace, and she followed Jareth's lead quite well. Nervously she glanced around the ball room. Everyone was staring at her! Which made her blush all the more. The girls she had spoken to were all smiling and fanning themselves, and Stephan gave her a wink. The Countess Scarlett however was sending her a deadly glare. Alex gulped. But then Jareth, who must have felt her uneasiness, gently tilted her chin so she faced him again. "You needn't worry about her…" he whispered "she's just jealous."

Alex smiled feeling somewhat reassured. By now a few other couples had now joined them on the floor. The music was so heavenly that Alex began to feel lost in it. And when she looked in Jareth's eyes it was as if nobody in the else in the room existed. She no longer felt the gravity holding her to the ground. All too soon the music ended. Jareth took a low bow and Alex curtsied gracefully.

Mary, Jacqueline, and Anne immediately started to huddle around her.

"Alex, I have to attend to my guests. Why don't you stay with the girls?" said Jareth.

Alex nodded "Alright." And she smiled. Jareth smiled back "I'll be back" he said. After he started to make his way to the other side of the room the three women crowded around young girl and all started talking at once.

"Alex you dance beautifully!"

"So graceful! Much more than the countess!"

"Oh! And she brags all the time!"

"You are so very lucky Alex…!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh a little. For all three women were surely older than her yet they acted so much like school girls! But their smiles and enthusiasm was quite encouraging to her. And she didn't feel so afraid of no longer being away from the Goblin King's side. She smiled at the three "You flatter me, Ladies. I'm no dancer at all, really!" she said, not wishing to sound conceded.

"You certainly could have fooled us!" Jacqueline laughed.

"Well, thank you for your compliments. But I'm sure the Countess Scarlett is just as good!" said Alex

"Oh she can dance well enough, true…" said Anne.

"But, she lacks natural grace!" said Mary.

At that moment, Stephen appeared behind Lady Jacqueline, startling her "Well my darlings! What might we be gossiping about tonight? Hm?" he said. Jacqueling laughed as did the others.

"Oh never you mind, Stephan, its _Ladies _talk!" said Anne.

"Yes, yes it IS rather dull isn't it?" Stephan said with a very exaggerated yawn. And Anne pretended to hit him. Alex laughed until Stephan turned his attention to her "My dear Lady, may I have the pleasure of the next dance?" he asked.

"Oh, of course Sir." She replied and he led her to the floor. She went willingly with him, taking one last look around for any sign off Jareth, for she missed him terribly already! But soon gave up as she and Stephan reached the center of the floor. After all she shouldn't be selfish and keep the Goblin King for herself! It would be terribly rude to the other guests! And she was making such a wonderful impression with them already and had no wish to spoil it.

Another waltz began. Now Alex felt much more confident and she and the conversations she had with Stephan of the floor made her feel more at ease.

"You dance divinely, Lady Alex." He said with a smile.

"As do you, Sir." Alex replied honestly.

"Jareth is quite the lucky one to be your escort, my dear. I'm sure any man in this room would love to be in his shoes."

Alex raised her eyesbrows curiously "Oh? And what makes you think so?"

Unknown to Alex, a pair of hateful eyes was watching from the crowd. Countess Scarlett, seeing that Alex was busy saw the perfect opportunity. She made her way through the crowded (who parted like the red sea as she passed) towards Jareth, who was having a discussion with some of the other men. She stood behind him for a moment ready to make her move.

On the other side of the room, Mary saw what the Countess was up to and Anne and Jacqueline. "Ladies…" she said warningly and pointed. The two of them looked where she was directing.

"Oh dear…" said Anne.

"We better act quickly…" said Jacqueline. The other two nodded. Trying with all their might not to make a scene they pushed there way to the edge of the dance floor and waited. When Alex and Stephan danced close enough to them Anne reached out and grabbed Stephan, pulling him and Alex off the floor.

"Ladies! What on earth…?" Stephan started.

"Hush up, Stephan!" said Jacqueline. "We need your help!"

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

Anne tilted her head towards the group on the other side of the room and shifting her eyes so they'd get the idea. Alex looked over to see. Stephan looked as well, and didn't like at all what he saw. The countess had put her hand on the King's shoulder, still trying to get his attention "Jareth, darling…" she said in her sickeningly sweet voice "…it isn't proper to turn down a lady's invitation…"

Alex looked puzzled, and then her face flushed in anger. How dare she!

Eponine walked by with her tray and Stephan immidiatly knew what to do. He quickly grabbed two glasses of wine and handed one to Anne. "You know what to do…" He whispered to her and she nodded. "Alex…" he said turning to her "You follow close behind us…" and he took Anne around the waist.

"Now…" said Anne. Then suddenly she started stumbling and giggling like a ninny. Stephan chuckled and stumbled as well and started dancing with Anne, looking quite drunk, and they made way across the room.

Jacqueline took Alex's arm in hers and started following slowly behind them. "Just play along…" she whispered.

"Oh Jareth, dear…" Scarlett was ready to drag Jareth out of the room! She was so determined she didn't even see what was coming…

Just when they were but a few feet away, Stephan swung Anne around. The girl laughed and tilted back holding her wine goblet way out, in doing so spilling red wine all over Scarlett's fine blonde hair!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The Countess shrieked.

"Oh…my…" Alex covered her mouth a little to keep from laughing. But it was a loss cause, for most of the ball was now laughing.

"Oh gracious!" said Jacqueline in pretence.

"Whoopsy!" Anne giggled, still "drunk".

"Oh!" Scarlett was of course, outraged "You…you horrid little snipe!" she glared daggers at Anne. "And YOU!" she attempted to slap Stephan but he was too quick and ducked out of reach.

"Now, now my lady, it was an accident…" Jareth said taking her wrist. Even though Scarlett was making a terrible scene in front of his guests he was inwardly smiling.

"An accident? They did it on purpose!" she shouted and pulled out of the King's grasp.

Alex couldn't hold it in anymore. Scarlett's once beautiful, wavy locks was now wet and stringy and an ugly purple color! The sight was just too much! And she was laughing out loud, trying to control herself. Her delightful laugh caught the countess's attention "Wait a minute…You!" she shouted, while pointed an accusing finger "YOU are the one behind all of this, aren't you?"

"Oh! No! O-of course not…!" Alex tried to defend herself, but she wasn't too convincing.

"You ARE! I know it! You pathetic little human…"

Alex finally managed to calm herself "I swear, my lady, I had nothing to do with this…it was only an accident…"

Scarlett attempted to grab Alex throat but again Jareth grabbed her wrist.

"Control your self at once, Woman!" he ordered. He wasn't going to allow her to make a fool of him "Sir Stephan and Lady Anne had simply too much to drink! Nothing more!"

It was then that Anne collapsed onto the floor. Mary rushed over and started fanning her "I warned her to stay away from the wine!" she said.

"Well, Countess, as you can see, Lady Alex had nothing to do with it. Is that not so, Alex?" Jareth turned to her.

"Oh yes. I would never pull such a horrid prank!" Alex said.

Countess Scarlett still wasn't convinced but knew she shouldn't anger the King any further. She trudged out of the ballroom miserably, calling for the chamberlain to bring her, her cloak. She wouldn't stay to be humiliated any longer.

Alex sighed in relief. _I thought she was going to carve my eyes out! _She thought._ Such a frightening woman_

Jareth sighed himself than turned to Stephan and the ladies. "Will you all kindly see me in my study?"

Stephan nodded as did the women. Everyone else at the ball had gone back to dancing and drinking and gossiping they didn't notice then head for the door "Alex you will join us too…" Jareth said.

"Alright…" suddenly Alex felt a bit nervous again. Were they in trouble?

Once they were all in the study Jareth closed the door behind him. Then he turned to the five of them "Stephan! What in the Underground were you thinking!" Jareth fumed.

"Jareth, I-" But Stephan couldn't get a word in.

"That prank may have worked well when we were children but its not…"

"Jareth, it wasn't his fault!" Anne stepped in "It was my idea, my doing!" she claimed.

"Anne?" Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"No it was me…" said Mary.

"No!" Jacqueline jumped in.

"Hold on!" Jareth put up his hands "Stop!" and everyone fell silent.

Alex sat down on the couch and stared at them. She really didn't know what was going on anymore…

"Now…" Jareth said once he composed himself "One at a time…"

Stephan and the three women looked at each other for a moment. Then Mary stepped forward to speak.

"I saw what the Countess Scarlett was up to, Jareth…" she said calmly.

"And then she told me…" said Anne "…and I couldn't help myself…I had to do something!"

Jareth suddenly realized what had happened tonight. "Alex, Mary, Jacqueline, you three may go. We'll be along in a moment."

"Yes…" said Mary and she took Alex hand and led her out the door. Jacqueline followed after them. Alex still couldn't understand what was going on between them all. Anne had addressed Jareth by his name, not his royal title. What was going on?

When the door closed behind them, Jacqueline tried to listen to the conversation going on inside, and was trying to peek through the lock "Oh I can't hear anything!" she exclaimed.

"Ladies…" Alex said. "What exactly is going on? I'm afraid I feel quite lost…"

"Oh, Lady Alex I am so sorry…" said Mary "Its quite a story…"

"Oh I see…" Alex said looking from one woman to the other "You wouldn't mind telling me, would you?" she asked.

"Not at all!" Jacqueline replied.

"You see, Alex, we, Jacqueline, Anne, Stephan and I, we've all known Jareth for many years." Mary explained.

"Since childhood!" said Jacqueline "We were all tutored together!"

"And we always looked out for each other. Stephan and Jareth were always there for us." Mary continued. Alex was now beginning to understand. So all of them were best friends to the Goblin King!

"Yes, and we were always there to get the boys out of scrapes. Oh we've all gotten in quite a lot of trouble as children!" Jacqueline laughed at the memories. "But now that Jareth is King, we have to watch out for him more than ever! It is now, that he is looking for a queen to rule by his side…"

Alex's eyes widened with interest. _A…a queen? _Her thoughts raced_. C-could that mean…that I…? _

"Oh and though we quite trust his judgment in women, he still needs help every now and then…" Jacqueline smiled.

"Especially when it comes to women like Countess Scarlett…ever since she's heard that Jareth was looking to marry she hasn't left him alone!" said Mary, spitting out the Countess's name like it was an awful wine!

…_So that's why she's…oh dear…_

"Does…does Jareth have any sort of interest in her…as well?" Alex asked, a little afraid of what response she would get.

"Oh no! Quite the contrary, he greatly dislikes her…She's much too selfish and rude." Mary replied.

Alex heaved a sigh of relief, not realizing she did it so loudly! Mary and Jacqueline both looked at her. Alex realized that they noticed her great relief and blushed terribly. She quickly held up her ball-mask to hide it.

"Why, Lady Alex! Is that a blush I see?" Jacqueline smiled.

"No…" Alex again started to feel quite timid.

Both women giggled, knowing she was lying.

"Am I really that obvious…?" Alex asked, bringing her mask down again.

The two women nodded.

"Oh…" she lowered her head as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.

"My Lady, you fancy our Jareth…" said Mary.

Alex nodded, smiling a little "I do…"

"We had hoped so!" said Jacqueline.

"Really!" Alex looked up at them in surprise.

"Mm-Hmm!" Mary smiled. Just then laughter could be heard from inside the study. A moment later the door opened and Stephan stepped out with Anne, till laughing.

"Ha-ha! Admit it Jareth!" Stephan said turning and looking back into the study where Jareth still lingered. Then he stepped out as well.

"Alright!" the King said "You two saved me…Are you happy now?" he smiled.

Alex smiled seeing that Jareth was in better spirits now.

"Alright…we best get back to the ball before everyone starts missing us!" said and held out his arm to Alex. She smiled she took it.

(A/N: OMG! I'm sooo sorry this took so long! I've been updating Degrassi so much I've been neglecting everything else! Again I apologize to all of my faithful readers! I love you all! Please Review!)


End file.
